Tomorrow Might Never Come
by mahwish1
Summary: What happens when time is cut short right in front of you? What will happen to your dreams and most importantly your love? Would you give up all of your dreams to make sure that the one person you truly love is happy, even if it's without you? Complete!
1. Prologue

Hey guys. This is my very first attempt on writing a Digimon fanfic, therefore I really hope that you guys will enjoy reading it. Oh and please review and tell me what you think about it, it will help me a lot in the future. This is a mix of Sorato/Taiora, (And no, Tai is not the bad guy here! ^^).

I would also like to inform that some of the scenes are based on a Bollywood Movie named: "Kal Ho Na Ho" (- Tomorrow Might Never Come).

I also want to give a huge thank you to ValeurStories for the incredible beta she had been for this story. It's only because of you that my story is published. Thank you so much! You seriously rock, girl!

Anyway, enjoy folks and remember to review!

I do not own Digimon or the characters (even though I would love to own Matt ^^ )

Prologue:

This story is about Sora Takenouchi, the keeper of the crest, Love. The crest suited her perfectly, as she always had been the caring and the motherly figure of the digi-destined group. Everyone tend to have issues in their lives and well no one is perfect, but lately she was having some problems: She was still a bit of a tomboy, but at least she had stopped playing soccer and had joined the Tennis Club. The problems she had with her mother and most of all with her father: They were never around when she needed them.

Therefore she had been a bit grumpy lately, as the others had noticed, but a certain person among the group was going to make sure that she learned to live her life as she wanted. Learned to love her life. And the certain someone was the rock star of the group, the keeper of Friendship, Matt Ishida.

So, this story is all about Love and Friendship and what people are capable of doing for each other. 

For a couple of days Matt had been feeling sick and had had some chest pain. Although he for a long time had chosen to ignore it, thinking that it was nothing serious, he one day concluded that it was finally time go to the doctor.

He decided to drive toward the hospital and get a check-up for his health, just in case. He had already booked an appointment, so he only needed to wait for some minutes until it was his turn to go inside. After a couple of minutes, they called him in and the doctor soon began with the procedures. When he was done, he thanked the doctor and the medical told Mat that he could come and collect the results within a week.

After a couple of days he stood outside the hospital and waited for the results of the tests he had done a couple of days ago. He never liked hospitals, and therefore he never liked coming there.

Suddenly a woman calling his name interrupted his thoughts. He leveled his gaze with the woman. She had long brown hair, big eyes and was quite pretty and not to mention young. She smiled at him and reached out her hand to greet him:

"Hello Mr. Ishida. I'm Kate Wilson, your doctor." He shook her hand and smiled at her. She then guided him toward her cabin at the hospital.

"Please take a seat."

"Thank you, Miss Wilson."

She smiled at him and replied: "Please, no need to be so formal. We are going to see each other a lot now, so therefore you can call me Kate".

"Well in that case, you can call me Matt. Mr. Ishida makes me feel way too old." She lightly chuckled at his comment.

She opened a file and took a couple of papers out and began to sort them out.

He began to glance nervously around the room and took a deep breath. He didn't know why he was feeling nervous, because everything was like it should be right?

"So, tell me Doc. how does it look?" Her expression got serious and she looked down at the reports in front of her. Matt could sense that something was wrong: "That bad huh?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Ishida, but as you know we did some test on you and we have figured out why you have been feeling pain in your chest, and having trouble with breathing normally". She paused for a moment, and looked at him. She continued however: "I'm afraid to tell you, that it's not looking good."

"What do you mean, exactly?"

"Mr. Ishida, you're suffering from a heart disease, which means that your heart is not working like it should be."

He was shocked: "What? H… Heart disease? How can…? I mean…"

"This kind of disease only affects few people; People who either is born with the disease or somehow have it later on in their life. But based on the reports and tests which we've done, it clearly says that there's something wrong with your heart and it's not working as it should be." Matt could not believe what he just had heard. He was suffering from heart disease. He continued to listen to the doctor.

"It is however shocking that you've been diagnosed with it in such a young age at 20, but don't worry, there is still hope, and we will do whatever it takes to prevent something happens to you."

He was too shocked to say anything. He simply sat there and adjusted the news, which broke his world into pieces. They continued to talk about his health and explained him how he should be taking care of his health in the future, but he barely listened in his bliss of disdain.

He got home after the appointment and sat down on the couch in his apartment. He sat there quietly, in the dark, as he didn't even bother to turn on the lights in his living room. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself, and thought about his life and all the things he wanted to do in the future that he might not get to.

He slowly opened his eyes and his gaze caught something standing at the table beside the TV. It was a group-picture of all the degi-destined, which was taken at Mimi's 19th birthday celebration at a restaurant. He couldn't help but smile at his eyes fell on each member of the group. His eyes however stopped at a certain person. Slowly his smile faded away, when he looked at Sora. He had developed strong feelings for her lately, but was however afraid to tell her as it might ruin their long-time friendship. "_I guess it's not my biggest worries right now_" he lightly chuckled to himself.

Suddenly his expression turned serious and made a promise to himself that no one would know about his condition, not even his own brother, TK, or his longtime crush, Sora. He wouldn't risk hurting them and therefore he had to be brave to put on a smile just for their happiness.

Hope you guys liked the prologue. Please tell me what you guys think and remember to review.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 1  
><em>**

**_I hope you guys will like the following chapter. And remember to review, guys! ^^  
>Anyway, enjoy!<br>_**

* * *

><p>The chosen children had just finished college and therefore graduated. They all decided to take a one-year break, as they could enjoy the freedom and each other's company. They managed to arrange a trip just for the guys, where they were traveling to Australia. It was a 7-days trip, just so the guys could hang out with each other. When they came back, their stories about the event were on about a month. All the others were almost tired of hearing about their small incidents, which happened on the trip: "Club stories", "The one where they had all went diving" and many many more.<p>

So therefore everyone had come very close to each other, and most of all Matt and Sora had been close lately. He always managed to come and watch her Tennis matches whenever he could and she would always be there at his band rehearsals.

However one night Sora had invited him over at her place to eat dinner with her, and her mother. She had prepared all the food and decided to make something special for Matt, and so, she made a cake for desert.

As soon as Sora's mother had come into the kitchen she carried a shock and a proud expression with her. "Sora honey, in my 20 years I have never seen you making so much food before? Not even when aunt Silva had come to visit us once. Hmm… Matt sure means a lot to you since you have made _so_ much food for him".

Sora smiled at her mother and rolled her eyes: "Mom, really. It's nothing. Matt's just a friend. I just felt like eating real good food tonight, that's all".

Sora's mother smiled at her daughter: "My god you kids grow up fast."

"Mom, seriously it's just food, I'm not moving away to another country or something."

"Ah… You will understand the feeling when you become a mother yourself". With that Sora walked toward the living room where she could set the table for later.

After 1 hour she had set the table and walked toward the oven, where the cake was. She smiled and couldn't wait till she could sit down and enjoy her meal. In that moment her phone rang and she saw that it was Matt who called.

She picked it up: "Hello?"

"Hey Sor' just wanted to tell you that I'm driving toward your house right now."

"Okay. That's fine; I'll see you later. Bye". She hung up and turned her attention toward the cake, but then she heard the doorbell ring. She turned a little puzzled.

She walked toward the door and opened it and saw that Matt already stood there, and shot her his famous Ishida smile from the doorway, his arm leaning on the frame. "Miss me?"

She smirked at him and played along: "Nah, not really". They both laughed and he came inside where he greeted her mother in the kitchen.

"It sure smells good, Mrs. T".

She smiled at him and looked at Sora before answering him: "I'm sure it does, after all it's not me who made the food tonight, Sora has."

He looked at her and smiled. He noticed that she blushed, so he decided to change the topic: "Uhm… then I think we should sit down and eat, before it gets cold".

They sat eating and talked casually with each other about how tennis and band practice was going.

After some time later they finished eating, that's when Sora spoke: "Oh I almost forgot". She stood up and walked toward the kitchen to get the cake. She took it out of the oven, placed it on a plate and walked back into the living room.

She cut two pieces of the cake and placed them on small plates and served it to Matt and her mother. She would taste the cake afterwards. Matt looked down at the cake and took a bite of it and the truth was he couldn't believe what he tasted.

He quickly swallowed it and smiled at her saying: "Wow the cake tastes good Sor', too bad that I'm full". He lied.

"Oh okay, but we'll just eat it later then".

With that her mother stood up where she began to gather all the plates and glasses so she could take them to the kitchen. Matt stood up as well, and helped Sora and her mother cleaning the table, but Mrs. Takenouchi protested doing so. "Matt you shouldn't help; you're the guest after all".

"No really Mrs. T. I'm used to help around. So don't worry about it". She smiled at the younger blonde and let him help her.

As they finished cleaning up, Sora took the opportunity to taste her cake but as soon she did, she spat it all out in the nearby bin. "_OH MY GOD, what did I just make? Oh god, I can't believe Matt tasted it?_"

Suddenly her eyes caught her cooking book lying on the table beside the sink. She flipped couple of pages to find out what went wrong, but to her surprise, she saw that some of the pages where stuck together so it was like she was making two different things look like one. She gave one last look at the cake and took in into a plastic bag, where she decided that it should be thrown out immediately.

Matt however saw this, and couldn't stop himself from laughing. He saw that she took the whole cake outside where she had thrown it in the garbage bin, just like she had planned. She turned around and saw one smiling blonde standing beside the door.

"I don't believe this! You find this funny?"

"Oh yeah. You should have seen the look on your face. God, Sor', you're so much fun".

"I am not! ... This is so not funny. Stop laughing, Matt" But he never stopped.

"Oh god, behave like a friend not an idiot!"

"You're right". He said voice filled with sudden seriousness and continued like he was a journalist interviewing someone: "So Sora Takenouchi, what went wrong when you were making this _delicious_ cake of yours?"

She rolled her eyes: "Please take your journalism-skills somewhere else, because I really don't need it right now! Oh and by the way..."

He stood in front of her, and looked at her in the eyes. And shushed her: "Shh!"

"What?"

"What _is_ your problem, Sora?"

"Problem? "

"Yeah. Problem! Why do you suddenly feel that the entire weight of the world is on your shoulders? Oh wait a minute the entire weight of the world _was_ on our shoulders once".

She rolled her eyes at him: "Listen I'm..."

He interrupted her: "Shh Red head!" She looked at him, while he continued: "What's up with you being so cranky? Is it PMS already?"

"Excuse me? You don't know anything."

The only thing he wanted for her was to relax and enjoy her life, just the way she wanted to and not worrying about her family problems for a while, which she was struggling with lately. Their eyes locked with each other as he spoke in a gentle voice:

"I may not exactly know what you're going through. But I know enough to say that you're not happy with what you have, BUT look at your life through someone else's eyes and you'll know that you have a lot," She seemed taken aback at his choice of words and needed some seconds to adjust what she just had heard. Her expression softened a bit as she spoke again.

"You could have said in another way." She was about to turn around, but Matt grabbed her arm swiftly.

"Listen, Live, Smile, Be happy. Who knows tomorrow might never come!" He made a teasing smirk and said. "Damn I'm good! I should totally use it in my next song!" She rolled her eyes, and yanked her hand free. He came back to reality and faced her once again with a smile.

"Anyway, I should teach you to smile. Really it's easy. It is a simple 3 parts process, see one-two-three-smile! Try it".

He leaned closer to her and chanted it again and again: "One-two-three-Smile". He was about to touch her cheeks, but she stopped him doing so with an annoyed expression.

"Poor thing has forgotten how to smile, but don't worry, just keep practicing and the smile will be back, okay?" He winked at her when he said the last part.

She stood facing him and pointed at him with her finger while talking to him: "You know what your problem is; you think that you are…"

He grabbed her finger and said: "I know! I'm too hot, right!" He smirked. She stood in utter silence and shock and didn't know what to say.

"I uh…"

"Hold it. Just focus on practicing for now" He advised her and flashed his famous Ishida-smile to her.

She rolled her eyes at him and said, "You're impossible!"

With that she turned around to go inside her house, leaving Matt still standing and watched her get inside. He let a small smile creep onto his face from the whole incident they just shared.

Later that night Matt returned back home where he found the senior Ishida sitting in the living room with the television on. He closed the door behind him and came inside where he casually greeted him: "Hey dad."

He was about to walk upstairs, but his father stopped him from doing so.

"Matt. Come sit down for a minute." Matt raised an eyebrow at the choice of tone his father used. He came toward the living room. He sat down on the couch in front of him, and suddenly his eyes caught something interesting. He saw that his father was holding a letter. The letter was his medical report from the hospital and from his expression Matt knew what this was all about. They stared at each other and soon enough they began to talk.

* * *

><p>Sora was standing in her bathroom, brushing her teeth, and couldn't help but remember what Matt had told her.<p>

"_I should teach you to smile. Really it's easy. It is a simple 3 parts process, see one-two-three-smile! Try it!_" She couldn't help but smile at his words, and decided to give it a try. She stood in front of the mirror and smiled. She rolled her eyes and continued to brush her teeth.

* * *

><p>TBC.<p>

Alright folks, this was the first chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it. :) Oh and remember to review.. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you soooo much for reviewing guys! You all made my day so much better. The next chapter is longer and I hope you'll like it. ^^

Wolf Incarnate: I guess you just have to stay tuned and find out! ;)  
>MusicMixerGURL: I hope you'll like the chapter.<br>Chandniwrc: Thank you for liking it.

Anyway enjoy.

* * *

><p>The next day they were all sitting at Tai's place, and socially with each other. It was a typical Friday night and therefore they had nothing special to do.<p>

They decided to hit the club later on the night, as they did not come up with any other idea what to do. Matt on the other hand was not in the mood of celebrating. "_What was there to celebrate when your life is cut short right in front of you, and there's nothing you can do about it?"_ He silently thought to himself.

His thoughts were interrupted by Davis's talking. He stood up from the chair and raised a finger in the air: "Alright folks. The club it is!"

Yolie placed a hand on her head and sighed heavily. "Oh no, he's like that now, what would happen when he's drunk? Remind me not to let Davis drink too much." Everyone laughed at her comment. Matt shared his thought to everyone, as he was not in the mood of partying. Tai slipped an arm around his shoulder, and assured him that he should go with them.

"Dude, come on now. Don't chicken out. Let's go out tonight and let the girls know who's in charge." He smirked at his own last words.

Matt raised a brow at his best friend: "In case you haven't noticed. I don't need more girls' following me around. God, just the thought of Jun invading the club is freaking me out".

"Is that the ego talking, my blonde friend?"

The girls couldn't help but smile at him.

"Come on dude. Live a little".

"Yeah, don't worry, bro, we'll make sure that she or the other girls will not bother you the rest of the night." He winked at Matt. He had no other option to surrender to his kid brother.

Couple of hours later, they all arrived at the club. The music met them like thunder, and the lights shone brightly from the tall ceiling. Just as they entered the atmosphere was abruptly changed into the infamous party-mood. They made their way between the dancing bodies and approached the bar, where they all ordered something to drink, mostly vodka. Matt however only ordered a simple soda, as the doctor had already told him that drinking wasn't good for his health. Tai stood next to him, and raised an eyebrow:

"Hey man, why are you drinking a soda? Try some of the new drinks?"

"You guys need a driver when you're going home, and I'm not going to buy a taxi for you again, do you have any idea how much it cost me last time? _I _was the one who had to pay for it".

Tai rolled his eyes, "Whatever dude," He spotted some girls on the dance floor and walked toward them with a smile on.

"Same old Tai, huh?"

He turned around to see whom the sudden voice belonged to, but he already knew whom it was. He smiled at Sora, who came and stood beside him at the counter beside the bar. They both smiled at each other and talked a bit, having to yell over the loud music. The others had gone different places, and it was more likely to disappear, when there were so many people in the club.

Sometime later, Mimi and Izzy arrived to join them. Mimi grabbed Sora's arm immediately when she saw her.

"Come on, girl. I need you on the dance floor!"

Before she could say something in protest, she felt herself being dragged toward the dance floor. She turned around and gave Matt a helpless look. He could only stand there and watch her, with an apologizing smile. He couldn't help but study her while she danced with Mimi. The way she moved with the music, made Matt smile. Izzy, who stood there as well, watched them. He however also noticed the way Matt was watching Sora. He smiled at the thought, that there might be something going on. "_After all, friendship and love was meant to be together_", he silently thought to himself.

When the clock reached 3 a.m. in the morning, Matt concluded that they should get going. Especially when he saw that both Tai and Sora had gotten too much to drink; they were both out of balance and they could barely walk straight in loud laughter. He blamed the alcohol and the pink haired friend who made Sora drink little too much, as she usually wasn't the heavy drinker of the group. Tai was another chapter all along; he could easily be named as Odaiba's biggest drunk. He managed to find TK and Kari, to inform them that they would be leaving.

"Hey guys, I'm going take Tai and Sora back home."

"Alright Matt, take care, and _please_ make sure my big brother doesn't do anything stupid"

"Don't worry Kari. See you guys, have fun!"

Matt walked outside and found his two best friends leaning toward each other. Suddenly he could hear Tai's loud voice, basically trying to sing. Matt linked his arm around his, and the other hand grabbed Sora's hand, and made them walk down toward his car. Finally he began to sing, loud and clear:

"_For he's a jolly good fellow, For he's a jolly good fellow, For he's a jolly good fellooooooooow…_".

Matt gave him a glare which made Tai shut up, so he silently muttered: "_…. Which nobody can deny_".

They continued to walk down the lonely road in front of them. Tai and Sora both being drunk, kept laughing about small things, but in the end, Matt made them both quiet.

Some minutes passed and Tai broke the silence. "It's like we all are going to school!" and he laughed.

Suddenly Sora voice softened and she spoke. "Yeah. My dad used to hold my hand like this and take me to school".

The two boys looked at her and she continued. "I miss him. I miss him so much." A silent tear rolled down her cheek, which made the boys stop in their track.

"I don't know why he had to leave us?" Matt saw this and gently wiped her tears away.

"Hey now! Look at me. I'm sure he'll be back soon! Don't cry, Sor'! Please. Tell her Tai?" as he looked over at his friend for support regretting the action, when he remembered how fuzzy-brained Tai was at the moment.

"Yeah, Sora! Matt's right. Don't cry please. You don't look nice when you cry… You look nice when you're angry. Whenever you miss your father, just think of me, and all the stupid things I do... You'll get angry." She still held on to Matt's hand, not that she minded, she kind of liked his grip in hers.

"Hey, don't cry. I like you Sora. My day is not complete till I have met you." Sora looked at Tai and had a shocked, yet softens expression on her face. In that very moment, Matt had let go of her hand, and looked at his two best friends and realized something. Her love was not meant to him. He gave a sad smile. "_She looks so happy with him_", he thought.

"Aaaw you're so cute!"

"Hey I'm not cute okay! I'm Tai Yagami".

"No you _are_ cute!" They chitchatted while Matt looked at them and wished that he were the one who was standing and talking with Sora like that.

From now on, he was going to make sure that Tai was the one she could rely on in the future when he would be gone.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Matt had stayed at Tai's place, as he didn't bother to drive home so late in the night. He managed to drive Sora home to her apartment, and then drove toward Tai's place, where he slept on the couch in the living room, and thankfully the Yagami's were not home. They were visiting their family members in another town.<p>

Tai slowly woke up as the bright light was breaking through the curtains of his room. He managed to get up in a sitting position, and felt a heavy headache thundering thought his skull as he did so. He couldn't remember anything about what had happened last night. He tried but failed to remember anything. He stood up and felt out of balance: "_Damn, how much did I just drink last night?_" He stretched out and opened the door, and walked inside the living room, where he found Matt sitting on the couch with a blanket around his legs, and palms on his neck. "Matt?" The blonde friend looked up and saw Tai coming toward him.

"Hey dude! I hope you don't mind me crashing here!"

"Nah, knock yourself out." He walked toward the kitchen counter and sat on a chair beside it. He let his head rest in his hands while the older blond walked toward him with a smirk on his face and asked:

"How are you feeling?"

Tai replied. "Feel like my head is going to explode, but nothing a little aspirin can't handle."

Matt searched for the pills, found them in one of the drawers below the sink and gave them to him with some water. He watched as he swallowed it.

Matt smirked at him. "Man, you might need another one, based on how much you and Sora drank last night."

Tai's eyes shot open in shock: "WHAT? Sora _drank_ last night?"

"Oh yeah, she did! Don't tell me you don't remember."

He scratched his head: "I uh... It's all kinda blurry."

"Sure it is! And you wouldn't remember the things you said to her last night?"

Tai raised an eyebrow, while Matt opened the fridge to get a bottle of milk.

"You know, that you like her!"

"I like her as a friend!"

Matt poured a glass of milk in front of him while asking with a questioning face.

"You want more than that?".

"What? With _Sora_? No, man! I'm happy with just friendship and besides she…"

"Dude! I'm talking about the milk! Do you want more?"

He suddenly looked down at the glass of milk Matt was holding: "Huh? Oh, uh… N-No, that's fine! Thanks".

"Riiight!"

Matt walked toward the couch to get his jacket, but his eyes caught something lying on the table beside the couch. He smirked as an idea stroke him and called out.

"Hey Tai, I was wondering, what is this?" Matt showed him a black book which he had discovered last night.

Tai turned his head around and widened his eyes in horror. "It's nothing!"

"Sure it's nothing!" Matt began to walk backwards as he opened the book and began to read out loud: "Dear diary, woah… Dude seriously you're sure you're not gay? Anyway dear diary, today I met this incredible.."

"Give it back, man!"

"You know I can't do that, anyway what, do we have here? You've made a top ten of your favorite food? Come one now, why would you even do that?"

Tai started to walk toward him, as Matt walked backwards. He made sure that Tai couldn't reach him as he silently read the book. Suddenly he stopped in his track and had a big smile on his face. "You love the Batman series, especially robin's character? What are you 10 years old?"

Tai panicked at the words and flung toward his friend**.** "Give it back, man! My head hurts and I don't have the patients to do this."

"Wait till the others hear about this" Matt smirked and got his jacket from the couch and rushed toward the door.

"You wouldn't dare, Ishida!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever, I'll catch you later, _Batman_"

Matt walked himself out and got into his car. "_Look at the bright side, Ishida, the crazy fan girls isn't chasing you._" He started the engine of his car and drove toward his apartment.

Tai sat there in the living room with his black diary in his hands. He lightly shook his head and placed it on the table in front of him. He then leaned back into the couch and closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. His thoughts slowly drifted to last night's events and what he might have been talking to Sora about last night. He wasn't entirely sure why he suddenly thought about his childhood friend.

* * *

><p>Matt managed to get home and take a shower before he drove toward the hospital as he had an appointment with Kate later that day.<p>

He came inside her cabin and they both greeted each other.

"So, how are you feeling today?"

"Uh, fine! A little bit tired though, but fine."

"Is it your sleeping again?"

"Yeah, I haven't slept for the past three-four days".

"Okay and you are taking the medication as you should, right?"

"Yes I'm taking the medication regularly."

"Good! Well let's start with the blood sample and see if we can get some answers from it."

She went to the drawer and got all the equipment's she needed. Meantime, Matt had rolled up the sleeve of his shirt and waited for her to begin her procedures. She tied the elastic band around the upper part of his arm as she spoke: "We're going to see each other a lot, so why not get a chance to know each other better? Tell me something about yourself?"

He concluded that she was right, so he began to tell her about himself and what he did for a living. As he talked, she finally got a hold on a vein and pressed the needle inside his arm, as he felt a small sting by it. When she finished she placed a small bandage over the tiny wound.

After that she returned back to the desk to write a couple of things in Matt's daily report. While she wrote a couple of things down, she took the opportunity to study him for a moment.

"_He seemed like a good guy with so many dreams like any other person._" She felt both sorry and sad by the fact that he had been diagnosed with a disease in such young age. He had just finished telling about his band, his parents, and his brother and most importantly is friends who stood by his side no matter what. However she had noticed the sudden change in his voice and expression when he mentioned the name "Sora". She didn't know what kind of relationship the two of them had to each other, but she concluded that it might have been a very close one.

She had lot of experience with her patients and their lives, and how their illness affected them and their close ones. She decided to make him open up a little bit toward her, and help him with the inner conflicts he was having lately.

"Matt, you were saying something about lack of sleep?" He came and sat in front of her and nodded to her question.

"Maybe your lack of sleep has something to do with the fact that you're thinking about something or _someone_, which is preventing you to get a long night sleep."

His body suddenly tensed by the fact that she was right about what she was implying. She smiled softly to him and continued.

"You know it's good for the health to open up to someone, it makes it easier to cope with it."

They stared at each other for a long time, before he finally decided that he might as well tell her about his friends and the "certain someone."

* * *

><p>Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Remember to review ^_^<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, once again thank you so much for the postive feedback! ^^ It really encouraged me alot! So anyway here is the next chapter. Hope you guys will like it. Oh and remember to review and tell me what you guys think.. :) 

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4<em>

"Alright guys, see you on Thursday." The blonde lead singer had just finished practicing their new songs, and decided to call it day. He walked outside on the road ahead of him with his guitar swung around his shoulder. He glanced down on his watch and saw that it was 7:24 p.m.

_"Might as well go and check up on Sora."_

He hadn't called or heard from her last night, when he had carried her upstairs to her room, when he had to drive both her and Tai home from the club. He couldn't get her out of his head; no matter how hard he tried. Her tears, which ran down her cheeks and her sad face, made him worry for her. So he decided that he might as well visit her. Based on the time, he concluded that she might still be over at her mother's flower shop, as it was closing time for all shops. He reached there in less than 15 minutes and opened the front door. Coming inside where he couldn't see Sora anywhere, but spotted Mrs. Takenouchi, placing some plants inside the shop.

"Hello Mrs. T."

Mrs. Takenouchi looked up, and smiled at the younger blonde and greeted him. "Ah, hello Matt, what a pleasant surprise!"

She smiled and already knew why he has there so late in the evening. "We're closing now, although I'm sure that you already knew that, hmm?" She smiled at him. "Let me just call for her. Sora! Honey Matt is here to see you."

She came out the back door, carrying a box of flowers, which she placed down on the ground. "Matt? What are you doing here?"

"Hey, I've just finished my band practice, so I… I was passing by, when I thought, 'why not stop by and say hi'." Sora looked at her mom, and then at Matt.

Her mother smiled and gave her a look: "Go ahead, honey. I'm just going finish up the last things, and close the shop. Don't worry, I'll take the car with me, I'm sure that Matt would love to drop you home afterwards."

"Don't worry, Mrs. T. I will."

Sora smiled one last time at her mother, before she got her jacket and walked out of the shop with one of her best friends.

They walked in silent on the lonely road in front of them. Matt had his hands inside his pockets, and took an opportunity to look around.

Sora tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear as she spoke: "So, um, how are things going with the band?"

"Things are going pretty good actually, we're finished couple of songs, and I think we're going to record them soon."

She smiled as she heard the news. "That's nice. It's good to hear that you guys are doing well." Without them noticing, they were now close to a bench. They decided at the same time to sit down for some time. It was a beautiful evening, especially because you could see the stars up in the sky. She looked up and spoke in a soft voice: "They're beautiful, aren't they?"

He looked puzzled at her "Huh?"

She kept her gaze up into the sky and replied. "The stars."

He looked up and saw all the bright stars shone in the sky. He smiled: "Yeah... Yeah they are! I always thought about how it would be if you travel up there."

"Yeah, me too."

She turned her attention toward him and smirked.

"What?" he grinned back at her.

"You know, I could totally see you as an astronaut, I mean you were the one who took all the astronomy classes, and came out with good grades. Who knows maybe we'll see you travel up there, and sing for the aliens."

He chuckled at her imagination: "Right!"

Sora continued with: "Or even better, I could picture you as a science professor, with really big old classes and teaching bunch of students about astronomy… Kinda reminds me of Mr. Hiroki actually."

"No! Don't even try to compare me with that old man!"

She raised an eyebrow at him: "And who do you want me to compare you with?"

He smirked at her and said with a voice filled with proud: "The good looking ones of course."

She rolled her eyes at him and turned her attention back to the sky. Matt however had his eyes glued on her and tried to read her mesmerized expression as she glanced at the twinkling sky above. When she noticed his gaze, she turned to face him and felt herself being dragged into his beautiful blue eyes immediately.

She quickly lowered her gaze, snapping out of her daze: "Uh… We… Uh should probably head back now." With that she got up, but he swiftly grabbed her arm, stopping her, which made her look at him with a questioning face.

He gave a friendly smile and said: "Sit down for a moment." She did what he asked and sat down on the bench again, without a word.

"I want to talk about what happened last night."

She tensed, but she didn't know why. "Matt, I know I drank too much, and I properly said some things that I didn't even mean and I…" Before she could finish, he interrupted her.

"Shh…" She looked puzzled and didn't know what this was all about. He lowered his head a bit and took a deep breath, before he spoke in a gentle voice.

"The reason I want to talk to you, is that I realized something last night that you're not like any other ordinary girl, – You're hiding something! You're hiding the true girl inside of you… Don't, because you're _so_ much more than that!" She looked up in shock and couldn't believe what she was hearing. He continued to speak.

"And I… Sora, I know what you're going through! I know what it's like, not to have one of your parents around!" She gave him half a smile, and looked down on the ground. Matt reached out for her hand and continued: "I know it's going to sound weird, coming from me of all people, but… I'm sure whatever your father is doing in Kyoto! He's doing it for you! And he's proud of you. He _should_ be! I know I am!" Their eyes locked for a brief moment.

"You just need to stop worrying about him and live your life! Just remember that, cuz' you got a beautiful smile, Sor'! You just need to show it more often!" She couldn't believe what _Matt _had just said that to her. All the words were slowly sinking into her mind. Her face started to heat up, and she blushed at his words. She smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Matt, for being here for me! It really means a lot." He wrapped an arm around her.

"Well, I've got the crest of friendship; you gotta live up to the expectations, right?" She lightly chuckled at him.

They stayed watching the stars, just the two of them, under the stars. Sora's head still resting on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>The next day TK came over at Matt's place to see him. He already had the key for his apartment and therefore led himself inside. Matt, who was sitting in the living room, watching TV, heard the door being opened and lifted his gaze, seeing his brother.<p>

"Hey, TK, what's up?"

"Hey bro, nothing much, just came over here to…"

Before he could finish his sentence he took a look around the living room, and saw that the room was a big mess.

"WOAH! What happened in here?"

The older blonde frowned and replied.

"Give me a break! I haven't been much home lately, been busy with stuff."

TK gave a smile from himself, "I understand."

He walked to the kitchen where he found himself a can of soda. Matt didn't say anything, as he was used to his brother raiding his fridge. TK took a large gulp of his drink, as he glanced at the dining table and saw many papers and letters lying there. He picked one of them up where it stood: 'Matt Ishida'.

"Hey what's that?"

He looked up and panicked; as he saw what letter he was holding. He quickly snatched it from his brother's hands and laid it in his bedroom: "It's nothing, let it go!"

"Jeez, sorry I asked! I've never seen you getting angry over a letter?" What's in it anyway, a love letter? Must be very important?"

"Nothing you need to worry about."

He kept quiet for a while and looked at his big brother while he thought to himself. "_Wonder what's going on with him lately"_. He had noticed some change around him lately, but decided to leave the matter alone before it became a huge discussion.

"Anyway, I came here to tell you we're having a picnic at the park with the others."

"Kay', I'll be there".

Later that day, they all got together at the same park, where they always attended meetings. They had spread out the blanket where they could sit. Everyone had brought delicious food from their home; however Mimi, had brought so much food that it could_ easily _have been enough for a whole army of people.

Tai leaned over and grabbed a chicken sandwich and said in a proud voice: "As I'm the leader of this group, I will get the honor to get the biggest sandwich, HAH."

"Man that is so not fair!" Davis showed his concern for the food by furrowing his eyebrows when Tai took the first bite. Tai however ignored him with a grin.

"Too bad, Davis!"

Mimi crossed her arms and tried to knock some sense into the two boys giving them a light smack "Guys it's just food and besides you shouldn't complain. Look in front of you. There's so much to eat."

Tai stood up on his knees and waved his hands out in all directions as he tried to explain his eating issues to Mimi: "You'll never understand the relationship between a man and his food and...

Izzy quickly spoke, "Uh speak for yourself, Tai."

Everyone laughed by his comment, which made the brunette sit down, with a pouting expression, feeling he was being bullied.

Sora sat beside Matt and the petite girl couldn't help but comment on the scene in front of her: "It's so typical them." He leaned toward her and whispered lightly into her ear.

"Yeah and one of them are my best friend, can you believe that?"

She laughed at his comment, which made Tai stare at her, mesmerized: "Wait a minute, who are you? And what have you done to Sora? My Sora doesn't smile"

He had started to notice something different with Sora and her the way she acted lately. She started to smile more and really live her life to the fullest.

She rolled her eyes at his behavior. "Stupid! Of course, it's me!"

Tai, who now was on his feet, crossed his slender arms over his chest, as he took a glance around the group and finally eyed both, Matt and Sora. "Is something going on?"

They both rolled their eyes at this. Tai lifted a dramatic hand and started to count on his fingers as he spoke: "You're changed! You're happy; you're starting to look good"

"Hey!"

He chose to ignore her. "You laugh a lot, not to mention you drank a WHOLE LOT MORE at the club that day! Now tell me where is she?" He picked her up, and threw her over his shoulder.

"Tai Yagami! Put me down! Now!" After couple of swings he finally put her down where she slapped him on the arm.

"Baka!"

Everybody started to laugh at the scene in front of them. The hurt teen silently rubbed the place where Sora had hit him with a pouting face.

"What is it with you guys anyway? Is it suddenly hate-on-Tai-day today?"

"No, just stop being an idiot and sit down, so we can eat." He obediently did what his blonde friend said. Several hours later, they all finished dinner; haven eaten as much as they possibly could, however, Tai was still eating (Surprise surprise).

"Yo, guys you need to hear this."

Yolie and ken both gave a tired look: "OH NO! Here we go again".

"Davis, maybe you should just leave it alone!"

Davis cleared his throat and began to speak in a dramatic filled voice: "Friendship is like a box of chocolate. You never know how your friend turns out to be". Everyone stood shocked.

"Uh… That was…"

"…Original."

"Hey, isn't it from the movie Forrest Gump?"

"Oh yeah, it is. I swore I had heard it somewhere else."

"Now _that's_ what you call creativity, Davis! Way to go."

He looked at Matt, who had been the last one to speak: "Then, mister _know-it-all_, let me hear your thoughts on friendship, as _you're_ the holder of the crest."

Everyone sat watching the both of them. Matt smiled, and said in a cool soft voice, as if it was the easiest thing to explain.

Tai came toward the others and turned his attention to Davis.

"Do you have any idea who you're asking? Davis, you're asking the blonde 'Hot Shot' here, the guy who writes sappy love songs for a living? _Of course_ you're gonna lose this round!"

Matt shot his best friend a glare.

"And I love you too dude."

He rolled his eyes and before he spoke. "My take on friendship is simple. The first step to love is friendship and the last step is friendship as well… It's the middle that's left. To give, to lo-" Matt's eyes darted to Sora's and momentarily the word got stuck in his throat. She was so beautiful, as she stood and watched him, awaiting his answer to the question. Tai was right, it seemed like she _had_ got more beautiful than ever. He quickly blinked, stunned by his own thoughts and hurried to gain back his composure – practically dragging his gaze from her orbs and cleared his throat. "… And to love."

TK slipped an arm around his older brother shoulder, snapping him out of it: "Way to go, bro! HAH, beat that Davis."

He simply crossed his arms and rolled his eyes: "Whatever TJ".

"See Davis, You still got a lot to learn about friendship… and a _lot _of other things." Davis led his head hang down in admitted defeat where everyone stood laughing at the incident.

Suddenly TK noticed something different in Matt. Like there was a sudden tension in the air, it was like he was avoiding looking at Sora. He carried an expression which he couldn't put words on. "_I wonder what's going on._"

The Following night, he lay awake in his bed with his hands resting behind his neck. He couldn't sleep because he couldn't stop thinking about Sora. He already knew that he was getting too close to her, and it would only hurt her more in the end. He needed to stay as far away from her as possible. But how could he? After all, she was the one who understood him the most? She was the one his heart kept beating for.

"_God, I'm so messed up!_" He slowly closed his eyes and tried to sleep, and gave all his thoughts a momentarily rest.

But Matt wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep that night. Sora lay on her bed as well, thinking about the certain blonde friend. She couldn't stop thinking about all the things he had said to her:

"_God __Sor', you're__ so much fun!_"

"_I know! I'm too hot, right!_"

"_You're hiding the true girl inside of you… Don't. Because you're so much more than that._"

"_Just remember that, cuz' you got a beautiful smile, Sor__'__! You just need show it more often._"

"_The first step to love is friendship and the last step is friendship as well… It's the middle that's left. To give. To love._"

She snapped out of her thoughts and smiled silently to herself in the dark. She couldn't help but wonder if she had fallen for Matt… for _real_. She thought about the way he made her feel, the way he had been there for her lately - always rescued her whenever she had a hard time coping with her mother, or never being in touch with her father. However, she was somehow afraid to tell him her real feelings for him.

"_What if he doesn't like me in that way, or what if…._" Different thoughts were running through her mind, so instead of letting it linger, she closed her eyes and decided to put the thoughts on hold and drift to sleep. 

* * *

><p>Alright you guys! Press the bottom and tell me what you think. ^_^<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Once again, huge thanks to you who read and review my story! ^_^ You made my day once again! :)

Here is the next chapter. I really hope you'll enjoy it. :)

Oh and you already know what I'm going to say.. Yup, thats right - Remember to review.. ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Several months went by, almost in a blur, and Sora had still feelings for Matt. She still hadn't told him about it yet, as she still was afraid of his reaction. Matt still attended his daily checkups at the hospital where Kate would take some tests on him.

Sora woke up around 9 o'clock and showered. After half an hour she got dressed and came downstairs where she realized that she was alone in the living room. She concluded that her mother might be at the flower shop, and shrugged it off.

She went to the kitchen to get some breakfast, she was about to open the fridge, but saw a note sticking on the fridge from her mother: _"Sora. I'm at the shop; if you need anything just call me. I've laid the keys on the table in case you need to go somewhere. Have a good day, honey."_

'Just as I thought,' she smiled; opening the fridge where she took all the things she needed to fetch some breakfast for herself.

She finished eating quickly and started to clean up after her, but before she could do so, her cell phone began to ring. She saw the caller ID and smiled when she picked it up. "Hey Meems?"

"Hey girl! What are you up to?"

"Nothing much, just finished eating breakfast. What about you?"

"Oh I was just thinking if you wanted to join us shopping with the girls? I _so _need to buy the new shoes from the collection. Do you have any idea how beautiful the new collection is? It's to die for! God it's too beautiful, Sora, and the…"

"Mimi! As far as I remember you got a whole bunch of shoes in your room! You properly got more shoes than all of us."

"Whatever it's not the same, but you're coming right Soraaaaa?"

She gave a small laugh from herself: "Yeah don't worry, I'll be there, just give me an hour to get dressed and I'll meet you there."

"Perfect. See ya, girl!"

"Bye."

She hung up decided to get ready to meet the girls. She wore a simple white dress that went to above her knees and led her hair fall loosely around her shoulders. She looked herself one last in the mirror, and couldn't help but notice how she looked. She had never been fund of makeup and dresses etc. but lately she started to take care of her appearance more seriously than she did before. She slightly smiled at how she looked, and how she actually felt more confidant and happy.

"_Did all this happen since Matt started mentioning it?_"

She gave the thought a rest and took the keys and locked the house and walked toward her car where she drove toward the mall.

She met Mimi, Kari and Yolie outside the building and together they all walked inside.

While the girls were enjoying each other's company, Matt was sitting inside the cabin with his personal doctor, frowning deeply. Kate was getting ready for the EKG test on him, to see his heart's condition. Whenever the kind doctor looked toward him, he would smile confidently and joke around like always, but as soon as she turned away, the frown would return to his face. He would never admit it, but he was worried about the answers.

She had already explained him how the test was going to work and what he had to do. He started to unbutton his shirt and took it off completely. He laid himself on the hospital bed and took a deep breath, before he took a glance at the heart monitor beside him. Kate placed a comforting hand on his arm and assured him that everything would go fine and the test might turn out completely normal. He gave a simple nod, still worried as hell.

She started to attach the small electrode patched to his chest, arms and legs. She turned her attention toward the screen where it showed his electrical activity in the heart.

He lay there quietly on the bed, listening to the faint "_bibs_" of the machine and thought about his life and the things he had achieved or wanted for the matter. The truth was that for a couple of months he had had trouble with breathing and his chest pains had been far more serious than earlier.

However the test was part of Matt's routine checkup to examine his heart condition and to see if it was working normally, as it should be. Eventually, he came out of his chain of thoughts as she showed him the screen in front of him and told him that everything looked normal.

"Everything looks good Matt," the doctor said with a smile, gesturing to the screen. Matt suddenly felt the whole world being lifted off his shoulders. He felt like crying for joy, and was about to laugh out loud, when suddenly… the bibs started changing pace. Matt's eyes flew to the doctors, who looked flustered by the swift change.

The heart monitor started to show something else. Kate took a closer look at it, but she already knew what she was seeing. She took a small glance at Matt who was lying with his eyes closed. She waited a bit to see if the results would balance back out in the previous regular pattern, but they never did. She therefore began to take all the equipment's of off him. Matt however sat there with an expressionless expression on his face, because he didn't know what to expect from the test.

The results had also come out eventually as the computer created a picture on a graph paper of the electrical impulses traveling through his heart.

Matt got up in a sitting position and began to dress himself, as he couldn't help but feel anxious for the results. While he buttoned his shirt, Kate was standing with the result in her hand and explained him what kind of results the test had come out with.

"Matt, as you could see, your heart was working fine in the beginning, but as we get in further on, your heart starts to slow down a bit, which means…" She took a deep breath and waited to find the right word to say to him.

Matt got concerned, so he simply asked her: "Which means?"

"Your heart is going to slow down from now on, little by little and…"

He smiled bitterly to himself as she talked. He already knew where she was going with the conversation, so he chose to interrupt her by asking, "How long have I got?"

She didn't like to tell him the truth yet, so she simply tried to explain him his condition: "As you already know, Matt that…"

He leaned forward the table and looked into her eyes "Please, Kate! How long?"

She looked into his deep blue eyes: "some months, maybe a few years, if your heart is strong. We can't be too sure; as we need more test to be 100 % assured!"

He sat in silence, as he was too shocked to hear that he might only have some years or _months_ to live. Part of him was scared of what would happen to him after couple of months, and the other half didn't even care about anything. He closed his eyes as he exhaled lightly.

"This is not over yet! We might be wrong about the test!" He looked up at her and smiled sadly. Suddenly he thought about Sora, and her situation. He had to do something about it, and he had to do it quickly. He turned his attention toward Kate, as she spoke.

"You need to take care of your health! You still need to take your medication on time, and make sure that your blood pressure is normal. Whenever you feel something is wrong then call me! We cannot risk anything to happen." He nodded at her. "Good, we'll have the next test a couple of weeks later, to see if your heart is pacing back to normal by some miracle. We'll take the next test during exercise, so we can see if the heart is affected by the pressure."

He simply nodded at what he was being told, but deep down inside he was feeling like his whole world was breaking into pieces once again. He wished that all this was just a bad dream and he would wake up some time soon. But he never did. It was reality and he had to face the truth.

* * *

><p>Mimi had finally bought the shoes she was talking about. However the girls had to partially drag her out of the shop, as she had already spent more than 2 hours in it, trying every shoe there was. They had all bought clothes, shoes, makeup and many other things, which made them all tired and hungry from all the shopping. Yolie stopped in her track and turned toward the girls: "I don't know about you guys, but all the shopping got me starved!"<p>

Kari soon joined her too, as all her bags were hanging down in her arm. "Yeah, me too, maybe we should find a place to eat?"

The pink-haired girl hurried to pipe in, "Yeah, you're probably right, and I know just the place where we can eat."

With that she led the way to a café just outside the mall. They came inside and walked toward a table where they all settled before they ordered their meals. Sometime later, they all got their food and began to eat. They talked about the digital world and how much they wanted to go back and visit their digi-partners. The next thing they knew that they were talking about their love life. Mimi and Izzy's had been together for almost 3 years now, and both Kari and Yolie had started dating with TK and Ken almost 2 years ago.

Sora was eating her chicken salad as she looked at the trio in front of her: "You know, it's actually quite funny how you all managed to find someone inside our 'group of friends'". Kari smirked at her: "Oh don't worry, Sora, you'll soon be joining our group too."

She looked puzzled by her answer, and raised an eyebrow at her. "Huh?" was her only response.

The trio gave each other looks and smirked at the red head. Mimi turned her attention toward Sora.

"What about you, Sora? How are things going with Matt?" This made her stop her current action and looked at her best friend with stunned eyes.

"Uh, I don't know what's you're talking about?"

The girls rolled their eyes: "Come on Sora. We all know that something is going on between you two. You can't hide it from us."

She sat in silence for a while: "Well?"

"Come on, you can tell us, please please, please, pleeeeease."

"Alright!" Sora exclaimed, finally giving in to the frustration that had been building up inside her. "I'm starting to have feelings for Matt, and I really don't know what to do!" This made Mimi almost jump from her seat as she yelled in happiness.

"_A__HA_, I knew it, I knew that you liked Matt!"

"For god sake Mimi, I think the whole world heard you!"

Kari laughed at the scene in front of her, but chose to answer Sora.

"Anyway Sora, you should tell him. I'm sure that he's feeling the same way about you."

"But what if he doesn't like me? or".

Mimi had finally recovered from her outburst. "Oh, stop it Sora. I've seen the way he looks at you. You two have spent so much more time together lately. He. Likes. You. Trust me."

She was about to say something to her but Mimi cut her off: "Trust me."

Sora smiled and them and secretly hoped that they were right. "Thanks guys. I'll try to talk to him."

* * *

><p>One day Sora was lying on her bed. She couldn't stop thinking about Matt. She got up and decided to show up at his place and talk to him about her feelings toward him. She opened her wardrobe and took out a simple red dress out and began to change. After she finished changing she walked toward the mirror where she brushed her hair but it wouldn't be styled the right way when she brushed it. While brushing her hair she couldn't figure out the way she would tell him her feelings. The truth was that she was nervous to meet him.<p>

"Okay Sora, you can do this. It's _just_ Matt, not some stranger. Just tell him "_hey Matt, I have feelings for you"_. No no no! That sounds so dumb."

She took a last glance at herself before she ran downstairs and locked the apartment door behind her.

She decided to take a quick visit at her mother's shop, where she could take some flowers with her at Matt's place. It took her 20 minutes before she got at the shop. She opened the door where she would meet up with her mother.

"Sora honey, what are you doing here?" Her mother's voice sounded when she entered.

"Hey Mom, uhm, just came here to ask you if you can make a bouquet of red flowers for me," Her mother smiled: "Sure honey. But who is it for?"

"Uh… Someone! A special friend."

Her mother collected all the beautiful fresh Roses and made her a bucket, and handed it to her:

"Thanks mom, I'll see you later."

She walked down the street, and felt more nervous at each step she took.

_Was she doing the right thing to tell him her feelings? _

She walked past Tai's house when she noticed a car pulling into their garage and saw that it was Tai who sat on the passenger seat. He turned off the engine and came out of the car, as he spotted Sora walking on the street and lifted a hand to wave. She smiled as she greeted him.

"Hey Tai."

He walked up to her and saw the flowers she was carrying with her. "Hey Sor'. What's up? Going somewhere?"

Sora blushed and told him with a smile: "I'm actually going over at Matt's place to meet him."

"Oh well, say "hi" to him from me." They smiled at each other and she placed a small kiss on his cheek. "I will Tai. See you later."

He walked toward his house and turned around one last time with a smile, watching her walk down the street but his smile faded away with a thought: "_She properly went to see Matt to tell him her feelings_".

He secretly wished that he were in Matt's place.

* * *

><p>TBC.<p>

Pssst, remember to review. ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Here's another chapter for the story _^_^_

Hope you guys enjoy it and once again, remember to review _^_^**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Sora walked down the street and finally reached Matt's house. She stood outside his door and knocked on the wooden door, before she carefully bit her lip in pure nervousness. Some seconds later, the door opened and revealed the older Ishida.

"Sora? What a pleasant surprise."

She smiled. "Hello Mr. Ishida, is Matt home?"

"Yes, he is, why don't you come inside and I'll call him for you," He led her toward the living room where she sat down on the couch.

The blonde singer came walking inside the living room with a surprise expression on his face when he saw Sora; he however quickly replaced it with a bright smile. "Sora hey, what are you doing here?"

"Hey, I was just passing by so I thought I could come by and say hi," He nodded and noticed that she carried flowers with her and the fact that something was slightly different about her. Suddenly he knew why she was here, and the fact that she had the nervous expression on her face.

"You want something to drink? Soda, juice or water?"

"Uh Soda sounds fine." He turned around and walked toward the kitchen to get them the drinks, and returned back with two glasses of soda. He sat back on the couch, handed her the drink silently and looked down on his cell phone. He took small glances at her before he acted as if he had gotten a call from someone on his phone.

"One minute, I'll be right back." He went inside his room, and waited couple of minutes to look like he was busy talking on the phone. He leaned toward the wall as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was about to hurt her feelings, and he didn't want to, but this was the only way to make her understand. He slightly clenched the phone in his hands.

Sora waited for him to return in silence, as she couldn't help but feel nervous about exposing her feelings toward him. She slightly clenched on her soda bottle while different thoughts ran through her mind.

Matt, who still stood against the wall, was mentally preparing himself for the next move. He looked down at his phone, wondering how he was going to let Sora down gently. That's when an idea strokes him. He walked back inside the room, acting as if he was talking to someone on the phone.

"Yeah, I know. I miss you too! I will, uh, talk to you later, 'kay? Love you!"

Sora looked up at him, puzzled by his last comment, so she chose to ask him who it was. He sat down beside her:

"Oh. I haven't told you about her, have I? It was Kate! My girlfriend." He said with a smile on his face. His heart broke when he watched her eyes twist in disbelieve.

Sora was looking at him, with pure shock written all over her face! His_ girlfriend_? "Your…Your girlfriend?" He smiled as he spoke about her, although he was hurting himself and couldn't believe the lie he was telling her.

"Yeah, my girlfriend. We got together a couple of weeks back. She's incredible you know, and we..." She did not hear the rest of it, as she was too lost in her own thoughts. "_Did that mean, what they had together had meant nothing? How could it, when he already had a girlfriend?_" She couldn't handle the pressure. She needed to breathe. She needed to get out of there. Matt waved a hand in front of her face. "Hey Sora? You okay?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him: "Huh?" Matt raised an eyebrow at her where she gave a fake smile from herself:

"Uh I… I should get going. My mom properly wonders where I am."

She got up and walked toward the door, but Matt stopped her by asking: "What about those flowers?"

She totally forgot about the flowers. "Yeah… Yeah, but they are not for you." She turned around and saw his dad in the kitchen; she walked toward him with a small smile and said.

"These are for you, Mr. Ishida. Mom got the best flowers from the shop."

"Why, thank you. Tell your mom that I really liked them." She smiled and nodded.

"I will. I should get going now."

"But Sora, aren't you staying for dinner? I'm sure Matt would love that."

She smiled sadly and tried to control her voice and emotions: "No thank you, Mr. Ishida. I had forgotten that I have somewhere to be, maybe next time."

He gave her a warm smile. She swiftly turned around and left without another word, not even bothering to look at Matt. She walked outside, first in long strides, and then quicken to a run. She ran as fast as her feet could take her. Eventually she found a quiet place. She felt herself being completely out of breath at this point. She took a minute to analyze her surroundings and to her surprise she recognized the place. She was near the park where she and Matt had been sitting and talking one evening. Her thoughts drifted to Matt and the way he had made her feel lately. How his small presence could make her whole world turn around and make her blush. How his bright blue eyes made her fall in love with him. How his smile would make shivers run down her spine, his laugh could lighten up her whole word. How she wished that she could be with him, but she couldn't as her thoughts drifted to his girlfriend, Kate.

"_Kate! My girlfriend._"

Her smile slowly disappeared as she thought about her, and the fact that he already had a girlfriend. She couldn't control her emotions and decided to let it all out as hot tears ran down her face within an instant.

* * *

><p>Matt stood back in the room in pure silence. His father came toward him with a confused expression and asked.<p>

"Matt, what did you tell her that made her so upset?"

"Nothing." He could tell his son was lying so he simply said:

"It would be easier to tell her the truth. It will spare her from the pain."

He clenched his jaw as he spoke. "This pain is nothing compared to when I tell her about my condition. It would only make things worse. It would break her world into pieces. I wouldn't let that happen."

"But Matt…"

"I wouldn't let that happen, dad!" With that he took his jacket and stormed outside to his car and drove away. He needed to think. He needed someone to talk to. He turned left at the end of the long road and drove toward a certain doctor.

Tai was on his balcony and looked outside, thinking about Sora. He had started to notice small things about her, which made him want her. The truth was that the brunette had developed some feelings toward her, but there was nothing he could do about the situation now; as she loved Matt and he was pretty positive the feelings were mutual. He stood there in his own thoughts and sighed heavily.

Sora however came straight home and went up to her room, where she went to bed early. Today was the day where not only one heart was broken, but 3 hearts was officially broken. Tai, Sora and Matt.

* * *

><p>He parked the car outside and got out and walked up to the main door. He softly knocked on it, and waited to some minutes until Kate opened it surprised by his sudden appearance at her home.<p>

"Matt? What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Kate. I uh…" He ran a hand through his hair.

"I guess, I needed someone to talk to!"

She gave him smile and led him inside to her living room. He sat down on the couch, where she went to the kitchen to get him something to drink. She returned with a glass of soda in her hand and gave it to him, while she sat down on the couch opposite him.

"Thanks!"

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

He explained her everything, about Sora coming over to visit him etc.

She simply looked at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "You should tell her Matt."

"Heh, funny, my dad said the same thing."

"Well it just proves that we're right, Matt. You need to tell someone, more importantly you need to tell them the truth."

He stood up in a quick motion and walked toward the window. "What do you want me to do? Tell her the truth?.. Tell her that I love her? That for the first time I have actually felt something for someone? … S…Someone I can't have! My heart is very weak Kate. We both know that! And we also know that I can't let her know the truth. None of them can." He spat out in disdain. Tears slowly began to form in his eyes. "Damn it." he cursed, wiping them away before she could see.

She placed a hand on his shoulder and said. "Just calm down, Matt. The stress is not good for you. I know it's hard, but you cannot lose hope. And besides there still a chance to solve all this."

He looked at her with a suddenly intense gaze. "How?"

She looked at him and answered. "The other doctors said that there could be a chance of a transplant."

Matt gave a sad smile and stood some time looking outside the window. He then glanced at his watch.

"I should properly go! I'm sorry I ruined your evening with my situation and all."

"No! Stay for a while. I've just cocked dinner, and really, I'll hate to eat it all by myself. Jack is not coming home till later on the evening."

He hesitated, but then nodded and she led him to the kitchen where he helped her to set the table. After a while they had sat all the dishes on the table, and suddenly they heard a knock on the door. Kate walked over and opened it and saw to her surprise that it was Jack. She greeted him by kissing his cheek and led him inside.

"You're home early."

"Yeah for once! And wow, it smells good! Are we having guests?"

"Yeah. It's Matt." They walked inside the living room where she introduced the boys to each other: "Jack this is Matt, and Matt this is Jack, my fiancé."

The males shook hands and Jack spoke in a gentle tone. "Kate here has told a lot about you. I'm sorry to hear about your situation." Matt gave him a small smile.

"Ah, thank you" and give him a small nod.

"So, should we sit down and eat? Kate, is one hell of a cook, and besides she hates it when I bring guest home, especially when it's females."

Matt chuckled by his last comment, and saw Kate rolling her eyes.

"Don't take him too seriously Matt. It's just his bad humor speaking". The boys laughed and they finally began to eat.

After half an hour they finished eating. Matt looked at his watch, noticing that he should probably head home, and give, them some privacy. He looked at them both with a genuine smile.

"This was really nice. And once again, thanks for letting my stay for dinner. It was really good!"

He smiled and got up to get his jacket. Both Kate and Jack stood up and walked him to the door. Jack shook his hand and told him that he hoped to see him again sometime.

"Yeah me too!"

He turned his attention toward Kate: "Thanks for the talk, Kate! I'll see you around."

He opened the door and walked toward his car, and drove home.

She closed the door, and stood there for a while. Jack came from behind and hugged her, while he asked her if she was okay.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know."

He made her turn around so she was facing him and he asked with a concern voice: "How bad is it?"

He looked into his eyes and replied: "It's his heart! It's getting weak. I'm afraid that he doesn't have much time left. Sometimes I wish I could save more lives than I am right now."

She closed her eyes, and her protective fiancé wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly toward him. They both stood there in silence and prayed for Matt's condition.

* * *

><p>There you go guys! Hope you liked it. :)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

****Hey Guys! So sorry for not uploading after such a long time.. sorry sorry .. I hope you can forgive me. ^_^

I've read all your reviews and I know I am evil.. haha.. But dont worry everything will be fine.. Or will it? Dum-dum-dum-dumm.. Alright enough of me, here is the next chapter. Hope you guys will like it. :) _Please_ folks do remember to review, it would really make me happy.. ^^

Here you are..

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7:<strong>_

Couple of days had gone by since the incident, and Sora had not bothered to come out from her room. One day, however, she heard her cell phone ringing. The caller ID showed that it was Mimi, although she didn't feel like talking to anyone, she couldn't avoid it forever, so she decided to pick up.

"Hey, Meems."

_"Hey, where have you been for the past days? I've tried to get a hold on you all day?" _

"Uh, I was busy with helping my mom at the shop." She lied.

_"__Oh, okay __then, I understand. __Oh, and I almost forgot__, how did things go with you and Matt? You never told me anything"_

Great! Just the question she had hoped to avoid.

"I uh… Well, let's just say that the only thing there would ever be between of us, would be friendship."

_"Oh my god, Sora. I'm so sorry! I… I really thought Matt liked you in that way."_

"Yeah, me too, Meems… Me too. Listen can I call you back later?"

_"Sure, but if you need someone to talk to, you know where to find me; do not hesitate to give me a call! Take care sweety! Love you."_

She hung and smiled at her best friend's behavior. She always managed to make her smile no matter what the situation was.

* * *

><p>She had joined Tennis again after a long break, as she needed to get her mind off of things. She had stayed home for too long, and honestly she was getting tired of it. She ran from side to side, as she was in a middle of a tennis match.<p>

She smashed the small yellow ball harder by each punch, as she thought about her whole life and how miserable she felt. There were several different memories running through her mind such as; her relationship with her mother – her father – her crest of love – being in love with Matt. She started to smash the ball harder each time, as the anger took over her. By the time she calmed down she knew she would miss the ball, and took the opportunity to get a hold of her breathe. She was panting heavily already, knowing that she used too much energy too early into the game.

"Takenouchi, what is with you today?" She looked up, at her coach who was yelling furiously at her.

"Sorry, coach! I haven't been myself lately. It won't happen again."

"It better not, let's call it a day."

With that, she walked toward the bench and took out her bottle of water and drank from it tiredly. Afterwards she put her tennis racket back inside her bag and walked out of the tennis court with a frown as she caught Matt. The blonde was simply walking by with his hands in the pockets, but when he saw Sora, his pace halted to a stop and his eyes turned slightly austere.

"S-Sora, is that you?"

Without thinking she turned around and walked away immediately, ignoring him. She couldn't stand seeing him just yet. She had after all not forgotten what had happened.

He stood helpless as he tried to talk to her. "Wait, I need to talk to you." But she was already gone, leaving him with a sad frown on his face.

Days went by, and whenever the others arranged small gatherings or parties, she always tried to avoid talking or even looking at Matt. _He_, however, had under rare occasions tried to talk to her, but she had always cut him off rudely or ignored him, so he had stopped trying. She wasn't ready to face him just yet. But however the truth was that she couldn't stop taking small glances in his direction.

This time they were all gathered at Ken's place to watch a movie and they were setting the food table up with snacks, and drinks etc.

Sora was helping the girls in the kitchen and walking toward the living room with a bowl of chips. She was too caught in her own thoughts that she didn't realize that Matt, who was coming toward her direction. She clumsily bumped into him, which made her snap out of her thoughts and looked up and saw that it was him. He looked at her with guilt and sadness written all over his face, because he hadn't talked to her for such a long time. He knew that whatever she was feeling was because of him. He was the reason she was feeling pain and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Sorry," he mumbled quietly.

She quickly avoided his gaze and walked right past him. Kari, who watched the small incident from the kitchen, came and placed a small hand on her shoulder and gave her a warm smile. She returned the smile back.

* * *

><p>The next day Sora went out to do the grocery shopping, as she decided to cook food that day. She walked toward the main supermarket and brought all the ingredients she needed. When she came out of the store, carrying her bags, her eyes spotted a familiar blonde sitting with a brunette inside a café. They were laughing about something, which made her hurt even more. Her eyes wandered from the blonde to the female brunette and concluded that it may be his girlfriend, Kate, and they were probably out on a date.<p>

They both sat with their own separate coffees and talked vividly.

Matt had agreed to meet the doctor in a café. Another patient had temporarily occupied her office, and a café seemed like a nice place to talk calmly. They had ordered a coffee each and were already in deep talk.

"Is your father still the only one who knows about your condition?" She asked. He nodded at her question.

"Look Matt. I know you, by now. And in my life I've had so many patients, who have gone through the same as you. What I want to tell you is that I will always be here for you. But you need your friends as well."

He suddenly dropped his gaze to the floor. She reached out for his hand and held it.

"Matt, you need to tell your friends the truth. No one can face all this _alone_."

He took a sip of his coffee and looked at her with an intense gaze. "Yeah, I can! Besides my decision is still the same. I don't want them to know. They don't _need_ to know!"

They looked at each other for some time while Matt took a sip of his coffee.

Sora was still watching them from afar and a silent tear rolled down her cheek. It would take time for her to heal from her rejection, so she decided to walk away from there.

When she finally reached home, she managed to put down the grocery bags on the kitchen counter and walked to the bathroom, to wash her hands. While standing there she took the opportunity to look at herself. She was in a mess, mainly because of her auburn hair was tied back in a bun; she wasn't wearing any make-up and she had dark circles under her eyes which were easily visible.

She stood there for a minute and glancing at herself where she couldn't help but remember the small incident which had happened to her some month ago, where she stood practicing on how to smile. She lightly shook her head as a sad smile escaped her mouth by the thought.

She then looked down and turned on the water of her silver faucet handle and closed her eyes while she splashed some cold water on her face. She waited for a couple of minutes, before she looked into the mirror. She led the water run down her delicate face as well her tears.

_ He used to give away his life, for my single smile, He used to forget the world and Sing my praises all day _

* * *

><p>The next day Sora came home from her tennis practice and quietly checked her phone to see if she had any messages on the voicemail. "You have 3 new messages" it said in the familiar monotone voice. While she listened she carefully placed her tennis bag in her room. She could hear the first one came from Mimi, and the second one was from her mother and the third one was from the brown haired leader.<p>

"_Hey Sor'. It's me Tai. I was thinking… Uh… You want to go out and have lunch together? Just two friends eating lunch, like old times? Give me a call when you're home. Bye._"

Sora smiled at her friend in the phone, and thought that she may as well get some fresh air, so she picked up the phone and dialed Tai's number.

"Hey Tai!"

"_Oh, hey Sora_."

"I just got your message and wanted to tell you that I'm up for that lunch thing," She could hear the joy in his voice as he spoke.

"_Really? Cool. I… uh, I'll come and pick you up in 30 minutes, is that okay?_"

"Yes, that's fine. But you don't need to pick me up. I'll just go on my own, just tell me where we're going?"

"_What about the down town café, I've heard that the food is great at their place, but are you sure? Because I can pick you up?_"

After her situation with Matt, this was first time she laughed. "Positive, Tai, now get off the phone so I can get ready."

"_Yes ma'am. I'll see you in a while._" They both hung up and she glanced around her room, so she could get ready for her lunch with Tai.

* * *

><p><em><span>Inside the Café:<span>_

"What!" Tai's eyes widened at the news Sora told him about Matt, and his _girlfriend_ and what had happened between them. They were now both sitting inside the café.

"He already has a _girlfriend_. Why did we not know about this? Never mind, why didn't_ I_ get to know about this?" Sora shook her head, to show that she didn't know the reason. Tai's face softened a bit.

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm trying to adjust to it too," she replied with a sad smile.

They had both already gotten their food, and were sitting eating their lunch. Tai could sense that it was hard for her to open up, so he reached a hand toward her and made her look up:

"No matter what, I'll always be here for you. You're not alone, just remember that."

She returned to her old smile and asked. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

He smirked, and joked slightly. "Well I'm a nice guy. If you had fallen in love with me you wouldn't have had your heart broken."

"Tai!" She rolled her eyes as she said his name.

Tai suddenly frowned at her. "You see that's the problem. You never take me seriously."

"But you're never serious, so how _can _I take you seriously?"

He kept looking at her, with an intense expression on his face and said in a serous voice: "I am now."

She shook her head and began to eat, while Tai kept looking at her. His eyes softened a bit as he asked in a slightly hopeful tone.

"Would you ever be able to love someone again?"

This caught her off guard and made her look up and felt uncomfortable, as he kept staring at her with an intense gaze. After some time they both lowered their gazes and started to eat in silence. No words were needed. Not for now, because they both knew the answer of the question.

Later that night, she was lying on her bed thinking quietly. She suddenly heard a knock on the door, which made her sit up to a sitting position. The door opened, and her mother walking inside toward and sat beside her on bed.

"Sora, honey, is something wrong? You have been awfully quiet lately?"

Sora didn't know whether she should tell her mom about Matt or not. She avoided looking into her mother's eyes as she spoke.

"I uh… I've just been busy with some stuff, that's all." Her mom placed a hand over hers and smiled.

"Sora, I'm your mother! You can't lie to me. It's about Matt isn't it?"

She suddenly looked at her mother and decided to tell her. "I really liked him, mom! I went to his house to tell him about my feelings for him, but it turned out that he already had a girlfriend. I really thought we had something going on. I.. I really loved him."

Her mother embraced her daughter and consoled her gently.

* * *

><p>So... What do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Do review and tell me.. ^_^<p>

TBC.


	8. Chapter 8

**Once again, thaaaank you soo much for reading and reviewing my story! You guys rock! ^_^ I'm so glad that you guys are taking my story with such a positive manner. Really love you guys!  
><strong>

**Chandniwrc****: I guess you just need to stay tuned and find out ;)**

**fantasyguardian: Thank you for liking it. It really means a lot!  
><strong>

**Wolf Incarnate: Well, I' just glad that you liked it. Do stay tuned to find out what happens.. :)  
><strong>

**Oh enough of me already! Let's begin with the chapter, and you guys know what to do.. Yup.. - _Review_.. ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8<strong>_

"Hey man, I didn't know that you already had a girlfriend?" Tai came inside his living room, not bothering to knock, and threw a can of beer toward his blonde haired friend. It was after noon and the boys decided to spend some time at Tai's place. The blonde opened the can and took a sip of his beer and answered him.

"Yeah, I guess everything just happened so fast, I didn't get the chance to tell anyone."

Tai smirked at his comment: "Happened so fast, huh?"

Matt rolled his eyes and punched him lightly on his shoulder. "Idiot!" He then studied him for a moment and spoke in a casual tone.

"What about you? Thought of someone? … Sora… maybe?"

The brunette hesitated though to answer. "I… I'm not quite sure though, I mean it's complicated with her situation and all."

"No it's not! If you like her, then go for it!" He couldn't believe what he was saying. It hurt him so much to say this, but he had to play along if he needed this to work out.

"Well it's easier said than done. If you haven't noticed she has fallen for you, remember?" Matt chuckled lightly and continued to give his acting skills a chance.

"Sora hasn't fallen in love with me; she just _thinks _that she has."

Tai sat on the couch with a questioning look on his face. "Riiight, and what is that supposed to mean?"

"Look, I just spend a little time with her, laughed a bit, made her smile, and she thought that she was in love with me." Tai listened to what he had to say. "But if you love her, then tell her the truth. Show her the real meaning of love."

"Maybe, you're right."

Matt smirked at his friend and said. "Trust me, I'm right. Now focus on Sora! Like her beautiful eyes." Tai smiled as he thought of her and said in a soft tone.

"Her beautiful face," Matt smiled as he also thought about her. "Sora's smile."

"Sora's laugh."

The two boys smiled as thoughts of her ran through their minds. Tai was the first one who snapped back to reality and glanced at Matt with a raised brow.

"And why are _you_ saying all this?"

Matt looked at his friend wearing a poker-face. "Dude, I'm doing this all for you. And besides I already have a girlfriend, and even if I hadn't had one, Sora wouldn't be my type. I want a girl. Not a friend."

Tai leaned back into the couch and gave him a helpless look.

"What do I do, man?"

Matt smirked at him. "_You _won't do anything. You'll just do exactly as I tell you to do. I got a plan. So just give me six days, and Sora is yours!"

A huge smile spread across Tai's face as he punched lightly to his shoulder. "Thanks man, I own you one."

With that Tai stood up and walked toward the kitchen to get something to eat for both of them. Matt, however sat back. He looked after Tai who disappeared inside the kitchen. Then he ran a hand through his thick blond hair and smiled sadly. "_Life was just not fair sometimes_"

* * *

><p>First day of Matt's plan had already started. The two best friends were sitting outside of a café, and watched Sora who was standing on a middle of a street, waiting for Tai. They always ended up eating lunch together and therefore it had turned into a normal routine in their lives.<p>

Tai glanced down at his watch and leaned forward toward Matt and asked.

"Why are we here? I'm supposed to eat lunch with her right now."

The blonde guy leaned backwards and slightly tapped his fingers down at the table in front of him and answered. "You're not going."

Tai looked at him in shock. "What? Why? I thought you wanted us to get together and not away from each other."

"Listen I'm speaking from experience so trust me on this."

"Experience from what? Running away from girls? In case you haven't noticed, I don't need that."

He rolled his eyes at him and explained.

"Baka! The more you run after her, the more she will run away from you. But if you run away from her, then she will be confused and will run after you to find the reason for her confusion."

This was too much for Tai to handle and he carefully scratched his head. "Dude, even I'm confused now."

"You are confused from birth, that can't be helped. But just trust me, this is going to work." Tai stared at his friend and hesitantly trusted his plan.

Tai hadn't seen Sora for days. He couldn't really understand Matt's plan and what he was up to, so one day he decided to drive to his place to talk to him about it. He parked the car outside and knocked on his door. Some minutes later, the door opened and before Matt could say anything Tai walked inside and right past him into the living room. Matt stood back and smiled at his behavior.

"Well, hi, to you too, Tai," He closed the door and walked inside the room, where he found his best friend pacing around the room like a tiger in a cage.

"What kind of plan is this, Matt? I haven't spoken to Sora for the last three days."

"I haven't spoken to Sora for three days neither."

"Yeah well, you're not the one in love with her, stupid." He mentally cringed at his comment, but chose to ignore it.

"Yeah but you're still not going to speak with her, yet."

"Yes I will speak to her!"

"No you won't!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Suddenly they both could hear a phone ringing in the background. Tai got all excited and without checking whose phone it belonged to, he picked it up and began to talk.

"Sora, I love you, I love you, I love you… I…"

His face turned bright red and handed the phone to Matt. "It's your dad!"

He smirked and took the phone from him. While he stood talking on the phone, Matt crossed his two fingers, which got made Tai puzzled.

"Yeah dad! I did take my medicine... Yes why would I lie? Look I'll call you later. Bye."

Tai turned his attention to his crossed fingers, and asked what it was.

"Its two fingers what else?"

He rolled his eyes. "Sorry, I asked" They both sat down on the couch.

"See, she didn't call!"

Matt laughed at his friend and his behavior. "Man, you need to stop worrying like a girl! You know how Sora is. She'll probably at home and confused about your behavior lately. She'll pick up the phone to call you, but her ego will stop her from doing so just yet. She's properly missing you. So she'll dial your number again, call you a couple of names like "_Moron_" or "_Idiot_". After that she'll definitely call you".

Tai crossed his arms in front of his chest and shook his head. "I don't believe you."

In that very moment Tai's cellphone began to ring, but he didn't pick it up. They boys started at each other, one of them wearing a slight smirk on the face.

* * *

><p>Four days later the group had arranged a small gathering around the park, to relax and spend some time together. The weather was really nice because it was summer, which made the gathering even better. The only one, who wasn't there, was Matt as he had other things to take care of that day. Sora was standing with Kari and TK and talking to them, slightly teasing them their love life. Suddenly she caught Tai walking toward her. It had been days since she had seen him, even though she had tried to get a hold of him for the past four days. He, on the other hand had never returned her calls or bothered to call her back.<p>

He came and greeted her with a small smile, as they hadn't talked in so long. She carefully smiled back.

"Hey, there Gorgeous."

Her smile faded and she quickly chose to ignore him. She gave the younger couple a smile before she started to walk toward some of the others. Tai grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Hey, now wait a second." She turned around and looked at him.

"Let go, Tai, just leave me…" he frowned, but didn't let go "Tai, I really don't know what happened to you? It's like you've gone mad or something."

He looked around while she continued. "For the past couple of days, I have been trying to call you. Where were you, and when I really needed a friend too, Tai?"

This time he chose to look at her, and gave an annoyed look.

"I'm tired… I'm really tired of being your friend."

"What?" She was taken aback by this, as she expected an apology or an excuse for being too busy to call her back.

"When you want to laugh, it's me... When you want to cry, it's me… But when you have to love, it's someone else? ... It's not going to work anymore, Sora."

Sora could feel something was wrong, as she never had seen Tai behaving like this, so she placed an arm on his shoulder and asked with a concern voice:

"Tai is everything alright?"

"No! Just listen to me okay?" She stood quietly as he asked.

"We're friends right?"

She nodded at his question. "Of course."

"So, a very intelligent man has once said that, the first step to love is friendship and the last step is friendship too… It's the middle that's left."

She stood there, shocked by what he just had said. She lowered her gaze and remembered those words, as it was Matt who had said them when he had to explain what friendship was. She still remembered the way he had looked at her and what an impact those golden words had had on her.

"'_..It's the middle that's left. To give, to love' Matt's eyes darted to Sora's and momentarily the word got stuck in his throat." _

He lightly touched her shoulders, which pulled her back to the reality. Their eyes locked with each other as he said in a softened voice.

"Take a step Sora, and you will find the right way… Just think Sora, think…"

He glanced down on his watch.

"To think this through I'll give you…"

He looked at her and touched her cheek with his hand.

"My entire life!" as he had said those words he chose to walk away from there.

With that he left her standing there in pure shock from his words. She couldn't believe what she had just heard from her _childhood friend_, Tai. Mimi and Yolie walked up to her to ask her what was going on.

"What was all that about?"

"I… I'm not quite sure".

"_Wonder what Tai meant by all this,_" She couldn't help but feel like that he had ceased from being her friend, but had become something else. And what that "something else" was about was what she didn't know, but the truth was that she was deeply touched by his words. She felt something inside of her. She had only felt that once before and that was when she had developed feelings toward a certain blonde.

* * *

><p>Alright folks! I hope you enjoyed reading this. Please do remember to review.. :) Oh and tell me what you guys thought about the chapter. It would really make me happy that more people reviewed it, so I know what i do good and bad.<p>

TBC. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! So sorry for not updating sooner, but was sooo busy with some stuff. But anyway I've updated the next chapter and I hope you guys like it. ^^

Here you go and enjoy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9<strong>_

_Previously:_

_"We're friends right?"_

_She nodded at his question. "Of course."_

_"So, a very intelligent man has once said that, the first step to love is friendship and the last step is friendship too… It's the middle that's left."_

_She stood there, shocked by what he just had said. She lowered her gaze and remembered those words, as it was Matt who had said them when he had to explain what friendship was. She still remembered the way he had looked at her and what an impact those golden words had had on her._

_"'..It's the middle that's left. To give, to love' Matt's eyes darted to Sora's and momentarily the word got stuck in his throat." _

_Tai lightly touched her shoulders, which pulled her back to the reality. Their eyes locked with each other as he said in a softened voice._

_"Take a step Sora, and you will find the right way… Just think Sora, think…"_

_He glanced down on his watch._

_"To think this through I'll give you…"_

_He looked at her and touched her cheek with his hand._

_"My entire life!" as he had said those words he chose to walk away from there._

_With that he left her standing there in pure shock from his words. She couldn't believe what she had just heard from her childhood friend, Tai. Mimi and Yolie walked up to her to ask her what was going on._

_"What was all that about?"_

_"I… I'm not quite sure"._

_"Wonder what Tai meant by all this," She couldn't help but feel like that he had ceased from being her friend, but had become something else. And what that "something else" was about was what she didn't know, but the truth was that she was deeply touched by his words. She felt something inside of her. She had only felt that once before and that was when she had developed feelings toward a certain blonde._

* * *

><p><em>Present:<em>

The conversation between Tai and Sora had made them somehow closer to each other. They spent more time together doing different things such as, going to the beach, taking a walk late night or just spending time at each other's house to watch a movie. By all this, Tai felt himself happier and relieved by the fact that she slowly started to open up for him. He started to feel even more attracted to her as the days went by and slowly developed stronger feelings to her. The only man he could thank for making all this possible was the holder of the crest of Friendship. His blonde-haired friend had made sure that Sora had fallen in love with Tai.

One day, Tai and Sora took a walk in the park since the weather was so warm and cozy. They walked down the park where Tai came in front of her and started to walk backwards, falling into her pace.

"Hey I want to ask you something."

She gave him a warm smile. "What?"

"This." He said as he took a brochure out of his jacket pocket and showed it to her.

"My parent's anniversary is coming up, and they want me, as their oldest child, to do a dance or something. Don't ask why. So I thought, 'why not try salsa dance classes?' Would you go with me?"

This made her stop in her tracks, and she crossed her arms in front of her chest, smirking slightly.

"Wow, I never thought that Tai Yagami, the popular guy in collage, needed to take Salsa classes." She laughed at the idea of him attending the classes.

"You're really not helping with the situation. Anyway, please, go with me, please?" He gave her a puppy look, the one she just couldn't resist.

"I can't promise I'm good at it?"

"Neither am I. We'll just have a good laugh out of it?"

She thought about it for a moment. "Okay, but I'm only doing this for you."

"Thanks", he smiled, as he placed a kiss on her cheek, which made Sora blush heavily.

* * *

><p>Matt was sitting in his room and writing a couple of songs in his notebook. He couldn't help but think about what situation life had put him into and how depressed he felt by the fact that there was no joy left in his life anymore. He shook his head in disbelieve and silently glanced down at his notebook where he continued to write down his feelings into the song.<p>

_So many moments, I remember  
>They become like pictures<br>How do I forget them,  
>What do I tell my heart.<em>

_There are so many things I need to say  
>That are silent on my lips<br>Someday, listen to them…  
>Why are you so lost<em>

_Why did this story not finish  
>Where has this distance come from<em>

_In both our hearts, an unknown sorrow is hidden  
>Will it ever reduce, what can one say<em>

_Both of us had once obtained in a curve of life  
>What sort of loneliness, what can one say<br>How alone is this moment_

_The smoke languishes in the breath  
>Where has this distance come from<br>So many moments, I remember  
>They become like pictures<br>How do I forget them_

He placed the pen down as he took the opportunity to lean back into his chair with both his hands behind his head. He took a deep breath and thought about his life's journey. How he wished to be with his friends, his brother – his love.

* * *

><p>A couple of days later, both Tai and Sora attended salsa-dance-classes and soon enough concluded that it wasn't their cup of tea. Sora had managed to learn a few moves from the dance teacher, however Tai stood still in his position and couldn't follow Sora, or the others, because it was going way too fast for him to learn.<p>

After giving it a couple of tries, he got enough of the whole dancing-classes and grabbed Sora's hand and dragged her out from the room.

"Tai? Where are you going?" She mumbled as they were now standing outside the building.

"I think I'll just stick with my own dance moves for the time being."

Sora chuckled at him and placed a hand on his cheek.

"You know you're cute, right?"

Tai smirked and wrapped his arms around her and got closer.

"I think I might have an idea." He then lowered his face into her neck and lightly kissed it, where she also began to warp her arms around his neck.

She finally started to feel whole again. She felt that she had managed to move on with her life after her incident with Matt. The brown-haired friend had made her feel loved and she felt herself falling in love with him more and more for each day.

* * *

><p>I know the chapter is short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer. :)<p>

TBC. Oh and remember to review, guys! ^^

"Tai is everything alright?"

"No! Just listen to me okay?" She stood quietly as he asked.

"We're friends right?"

She nodded at his question. "Of course."

"So, a very intelligent man has once said that, the first step to love is friendship and the last step is friendship too… It's the middle that's left."

She stood there, shocked by what he just had said. She lowered her gaze and remembered those words, as it was Matt who had said them when he had to explain what friendship was. She still remembered the way he had looked at her and what an impact those golden words had had on her.

"'_..It's the middle that's left. To give, to love' Matt's eyes darted to Sora's and momentarily the word got stuck in his throat." _

He lightly touched her shoulders, which pulled her back to the reality. Their eyes locked with each other as he said in a softened voice.

"Take a step Sora, and you will find the right way… Just think Sora, think…"

He glanced down on his watch.

"To think this through I'll give you…"

He looked at her and touched her cheek with his hand.

"My entire life!" as he had said those words he chose to walk away from there.

With that he left her standing there in pure shock from his words. She couldn't believe what she had just heard from her _childhood friend_, Tai. Mimi and Yolie walked up to her to ask her what was going on.

"What was all that about?"

"I… I'm not quite sure".

"_Wonder what Tai meant by all this,_" She couldn't help but feel like that he had ceased from being her friend, but had become something else. And what that "something else" was about was what she didn't know, but the truth was that she was deeply touched by his words. She felt something inside of her. She had only felt that once before and that was when she had developed feelings toward a certain blonde.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! Once again thank you soooo much for reviewing my story! ^^ You guys totally made my day! And I know, poor Matt! :(

I know that the last chapter was short, so I decided to post a longer one. I _really_ hope you're gonna like it.

Oh and here is the song I used in the story: watch?v=u062lbP5sdo , It might be a bit difficult to understand it and the whole music thing etc. so I chose to translate it for you guys. I really hope you guys will enjoy the lyrics and the music. ^_^

Do remember to review guys! ^_^

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 10<strong>_

Matt had just arrived to his recording studio, where he had to record the last song for his album. He had already finished writing it, so he started to get the equipment's entirely ready. He and the other band members, Yutaka, Akira and Takashi started to warm up before he would record the actual song.

They slowly started to build the tune of the song, and for once, Matt, allowed himself to produce one slow song in his album. He took a glance down on his papers and read the name of the song.

"_Tomorrow might never come._"

He smiled by the name. He had once promised Sora that he would make a song out of it. He picked up the headphones and put them on, and looked at his manager who gave him a thumb up saying that he could begin. He took a deep breath before he sang. This time he truly sang from the bottom of his heart.

_Life's changing every moment  
>Sometimes life's a shade, sometimes life's a sunlight<br>Live every moment here to your heart's content  
>For tomorrow might never come<em>

He smiled when he thought of both Tai and Sora and how lucky they were that they had gotten each other. More importantly how lucky he was that he had her.

_The One who loves you whole-heartedly  
>Is difficult to find<em>  
><em>If someone like that exist<br>That person is the most beautiful of all  
>Take that person by the hand<br>For all you know,  
>He may not be so gracious tomorrow<br>Live every moment here to your heart's content  
>For tomorrow might never come,<em>

Slowly his thought went on all his friends and his brother, and how he wished he could spend more time with them.

_Live every moment here to your heart's content  
>For tomorrow might never come<em>

Eventually his thoughts drifted to Sora and him and what life would have been if he weren't ill. He gave a sad smile from himself as he might have had a chance with her.

_Hiding your eyes with the shadow of lashes  
>Whenever someone comes near you<br>Try a million times, to control your crazy heart  
>But it will continue to beat wildly<br>But think it over,  
>This legend,<br>Which is here at this moment,  
>Might not be so tomorrow.<em>

_Life's changing every moment  
>Sometimes life's a shade, sometimes life's a sunlight<br>Live every moment here to your heart's content  
>For tomorrow might never come<em>

_Live every moment here to your heart's content  
>For tomorrow might never come<em>

_Live every moment here to your heart's content  
>For tomorrow might never come<em>

He was too lost in his own trail of thoughts and did not hear when his manager called out for him. Suddenly his band member, who gave him a light punch on his shoulder, interrupted his thoughts.

"Man, that was deep."

"Yeah, I'm surprised how our blonde lead singer could come up with _that_?"

"Guys, I can't wait to see all the girls reaction on this, dude, they're gonna get all weak in the knees, I'm telling ya." The three band members kept talking, but Matt could only stand there, giving them a slight smile.

* * *

><p>The following day the others decided to go to watch a movie. Afterwards they decided to eat in a restaurant and then later sit at a small café. The others had agreed on going, but the only one who hadn't shown up was Matt.<p>

He had an appointment with Kate, which he absolutely needed to attend. However, the others did not know of this, so Tai decided to call him on his cellphone.

Matt was talking about his test with Kate, and how they were going do to it. She had told him that they would take the EKG examination again, but with a slight difference this time; they were going to do it while he exercised. She wanted to see how his heart worked under pressure. After he had been told about the test, she started to get the different equipment's ready. He was about to take his shirt off, but got interrupted doing so when he heard his phone ring. He took it out from his pocket and saw that it was Tai who called.

"Hey dude!"

"_Hey Man, where are you? We are going out to watch a movie, wanna join us?_"

"Uh… No, why don't you guys go ahead, and besides I'm at band practice right now, so it might take a while to wrap up here."

"_Oh, okay, talk to you later then. See ya_" Matt got off the phone and turned his attention back to Kate, who stood beside a running machine, and all kind of other equipment's. He took his shirt off, and she slowly started to attach him with the patches, leading electrical impulses to a nearby machine. He then started to walk steadily on the machine, first slowly as she wanted to see how the results would come out. Eventually after some time, he started to speed up a little.

She turned her attention toward the screen where it showed the electric activity of his heart. After a couple of hours, they managed to finish the EKG examination and now it was a turn for the other test that they had done a couple of times before.

He lay on the bed with the electrode still patched to his chest, arms and legs. They finished the second test; Kate got all the results she needed to see how his health was doing.

She printed the results out and held them out in front of her. She had to admit that she did not like what she saw. It did not look good for Matt. The nervous teen looked at her face and saw the worried look that she carried. He was almost afraid to ask how bad it was, because she already gave it away. He, Matt Ishida, did not have much time left as his health was getting worse day by day. He slightly gave a sad smile, as he still lay on the bed. He looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breathe.

* * *

><p>Later that day TK had driven Kari home to her place, since they had spent the whole afternoon together. When he had let her off by her house and said his 'goodbye', he decided to drive toward his big brother's house to see if he was at home. When he stood outside Matt's apartment, he noticed that his brother's mailbox was filled with a ton of letters, so, he decided to bring the mail in for him. He then led himself inside, as he had the spare key with him. He opened the door slowly, peeped in and called after him.<p>

"Matt? Matt? Are you home?" He glanced around and figured that he wasn't home.

He walked into the living room where he turned on the TV and sat down on the couch. He went through the mail, but stopped suddenly when his eyes caught something.

"_A letter to Matt from the hospital? Huh?_"

He hesitated, but then slowly opened the letter and read that it. It seemed to be his report from one of his earlier tests. He silently read it all and couldn't believe his own eyes. His brother had a heart disease and he didn't even know of it. He then remembered that he _had_ been acting very weird the first time he wanted to go through his mail.

"_Hey what's that?"_

"_It's nothing, let it go!"_

"_Must be very important?"_

"_Nothing you need to worry about!"_

The letter fell from his hands and he buried his hands in his hair, not believing what he had just read.

Soon enough the door opened and he didn't move from his spot. Matt came inside and saw TK sitting on the couch, with the TV on. He smiled at the younger blonde.

"TK, how long have you been here?"

He still didn't move from his spot and simply replied him in a flat tone. "Long enough."

Matt walked to his room where he laid his jacket on the bed and yelled downstairs loud enough so TK could hear him.

"Damn I'm Starving, Practicing all day with your band can really make you hungry."

He came back to the living room and noticed that TK was unusually quiet and looked down on the ground. TK then looked up at Matt with a serious expression and reached him the letter he had just read.

"How long has this going on for?"

Matt looked surprised and shocked at the same time when he saw what letter TK had given him. He mentally cursed himself for not being careful enough to keep his illness a secret.

"TK, I..."

This time TK looked up at his brother and raised his voice.

"How long, Matt?"

He sighed and sat down on the couch and replied.

"9 months."

"God Matt, 9 months? And you didn't care to tell us? Tell me. Your own brother, Matt?"

He clenched his jaw. "I couldn't let you guys know. It would have ruined everything."

"And what about you? Did you think that you could handle all this by yourself? Being a hero?"

"Look I didn't want you to know. You guys don't deserve the pain."

"And what, you do?"

Suddenly something clicked in the younger blonde's head.

"God, i-is… that the reason you rejected Sora?"

He was taken aback by his question and felt himself tensing. He quickly stood up and turned his back to him.

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

TK rose from his seat and stood beside him. He made him turn around so they faced each other.

"You can lie to the others, but to me? I know you, Matt."

He moved away from him slightly, gritting his teeth. The pressure was too much for him and he without intention _exploded_.

"What do you want me to do? Tell you guys the truth? Well, the truth is that I love her! I have always loved her! Heh, How do I tell you guys that the girl I'm apparently "dating" is not my girlfriend, but my doctor, who's fighting day and night just to keep me alive for few months… days?"

He paused for a moment. TK stood motionless, too shocked to say anything.

Matt took a deep breath before he spoke again. "I-I'm dying TK! I… I don't have much time left!"

This was the first time he had ever showed emotions in front of his younger brother. TK could feel his eyes getting wet and felt teardrops running down his cheek. He rushed forward and hugged his big brother, and assured him that everything would be okay.

"I wouldn't let anything happen to you, Matt," He stood there with his arms hanging by his sides, and finally reached up and hugged his brother. Matt could only wish that TK would be right, but deep down he already knew the truth.

* * *

><p>TBC.<p>

Alright guys! Tell me what you guys think so far? (Psst - Go ahead and press the "Review this chapter" button - I know you want to) ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! Once again thaaaank you so much for reviewing the story! You guys are always there to make my day better! Love you guys!  
>I truely do! ^_^<p>

I hope you'll like the drama in this chapter! :)

Here you go, enjoy guys!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 11<strong>_

_- Something has happened something have surely happened. _

_All the colors seem lustrousIt seems that the stars have spread onto the roads_

_Flowers now seem more lovely_

_The wind has become somewhat fragrant_

_Something has happened something have surely happened -_

Sora felt happier and more relaxed as she finally lived her life as she wanted to. She started to notice her surroundings were more beautiful and gracious then she had ever thought before. Right now she felt complete and therefore couldn't ask for more.

Mimi hosted a small party in her backyard today. Her parents were not home as they were on a vacation in the states. Everyone was enjoying themselves and for once they had all managed to come. Even Matt.

Tai, who was talking with Ken and Izzy couldn't take his eyes off of Sora. She was everything he had ever wanted in life and he couldn't thank himself for it. His thoughts drifted to his best friend and decided to have a talk with him, and most of all, thank him for getting him and Sora together. He spotted his blonde friend and managed to get him into a room with him.

On the other side of the yard, Sora was talking with Kari about some movie she wanted to see, but throughout their conversation she couldn't stop glancing after Tai. But she couldn't find him anywhere.

"Uhm... Kari have you seen Tai?"

"He's properly inside the kitchen eating, what else?"

Sora smiled at the younger girl, and gave her a nod and walked inside the kitchen, but she still couldn't see him anywhere. However she met Ken, and decided to ask him.

"Hey Ken, have you seen Tai anywhere?"

"Yeah, I think he went upstairs," She gave him a smile and walked upstairs.

Meanwhile upstairs in the room:

Matt was confused why Tai wanted him to go upstairs with him, so he silently waited for him to explain himself. Tai stood with a huge smile on his face. "I love you, Matt!"

He raised an eyebrow at his best friend. "Huh?"

"I really love you, man!"

"Dude, I know I'm good-looking and all, but I'm not gay!"

Tai rolled his eyes at him and punched him lightly on his shoulder. "Shut up, man! Just look at me? She's changed me completely."

Matt laughed at him, and patted him on his back. They both sat down on the bed as he continued to praise Matt.

"If it wasn't for you, then none of this would have happen. Sora wouldn't be with me."

"I know, I know," He said with pride in his voice.

"Seriously though, I thought your plan wouldn't work, but it did. Just six days, girl, in your face! You should try to write a book on that."

"Even _I_ was thinking about doing that. Anyway, whatever I did for you is okay, because for you I…"

Before he could finish himself, he caught Sora coming into the room, with a serious expression and crossed arms. He was stunned to see her. But Tai sat with his back to the door, and didn't notice her yet.

"… W… What did I do? I didn't do anything. It was all you. It's because of you, your love, you... " Matt discreetly swung his head toward the door, trying to make Tai turn around and notice the fuming female in the doorway, but he didn't seem to get the hint.

Tai smiled at his friend. "Man, you don't even want to take credit for it."

"No, no, I didn't do anything, it was all you, you and your…" Matt made a last attempt to nod toward the door, but Tai only furrowed his eyebrows in confusion by his friend's behavior.

"Just shut up and listen to me for once, Will ya?"

Matt sat there helpless. "The truth is that it's because of you Sora is with me. You made it all possible by making her fall in love with me. Because of you, she's in my life, my dreams, my thoughts…"

Matt replied. "In the room!"

Tai was about to speak, but closed his mouth. The boys shared a look, and then Tai slowly turned around and saw her. He turned back toward Matt, to get some help, but he had already stood up and walked toward the window and ran a hand through his hair.

Sora had had enough of them so she turned around and ran down the stairs as fast as she could. The others saw this, so they quickly went over to check what was going on. They could hear that the boys were yelling after her.

"Sora, wait! Sora!" Tai caught up with her and made her turn around by holding her arm.

"Let go of me, let go!"

"Sora listen…"

"What?"

The others stood still in their positions, while Matt stood behind Tai, furrowing his eyebrows. She looked at him with anger.

"You sure had fun didn't you? It must have been great fun, breaking my heart. 'Six days, girl, in your face,' wow! Both of you should get an award for this, just fantastic, Tai."

With that she turned around to walk away, but Tai was too quick and caught her arm once again.

"Listen to me, _please_… You…"

She turned around to face him. He stood silently and listened. "No! You listen, I thought of you as a friend- no even more than that and I poured my heart out to you Tai, and what did you do?"

She pointed at Matt. "Told him everything? _He,_ who suddenly decided that since he couldn't love me, he would at least find someone to love me, and knocked on your door, and told you Tai, that 'your friendship isn't friendship, it's love!' And you got convinced?"

The two boys were too shocked to say anything. It was like their secret had just now been exposed to everyone.

"Tai, what kind of person are you, who doesn't even know his own heart, his own feelings…"

Tai looked into her eyes and defended himself. "I love you, Sora, and that's the truth."

"No! That's not the truth," Her voice trembled painfully.

"The truth is that you have broken my heart! You have hurt me… I know that I didn't have much laughter in my life before, didn't have happiness, but at least I had a friend. Two best friends whom I cherished a lot."

She looked at Matt. "And today you have taken that away from me… both of you."

Now it was Matt's turn to do something so he took a step toward her, and tried to talk to her as he grabbed her arm.

"Just listen to me, Sora."

She struggled with his firm grip and shouted. "NO!"

They both stared at each other with intense gazes. He clenched his jaw, before he slowly let go of her. Everybody else stood with shocked expressions, as they never had never heard, Sora shout so loud.

"No! I don't want to hear anything. I don't _want_ to understand anything. Please just leave me alone… Please," As she had said those words, she turned around and started to walk away from there, with fresh tears streaming down her face.

Matt however, was not ready to give the matter up so easily. He turned to Tai and went inside the house and found his little black diary, which he once had found at Tai's place when they went clubbing late at night. He got it out of his pocket of his sweatshirt, and walked outside to the others where he began to open the book, staring only at blank pages in front of him. He flipped couple of pages to make it look like that Tai had written something about her. But the truth was nothing was even written about Sora in the diary.

The brunet was standing beside him and looked confused. "What are you…"

He hushed him and began to speak loud enough to that Sora would hear him. This was the only chance left from messing everything up and bringing them together.

"Sora, I wish I could I could tell you how much I love you."

When she heard the words coming out of Matt's mouth, she stopped in her tracks and turned around with a shocked expression, tears still dropping from her eyes.

Tai looked around and couldn't believe what was happening, so he tried to reach out for it, but Matt stopped him yet again. "One second, just wait" Tai stared at him, a betrayed look in his eyes, but Matt continued regardless as he looked down at the blank pages in front of him.

"I love you. I love you very very much".

As he had said those words he looked up, right in her eyes and made sure that she heard everything he had to say.

Everyone else stood shocked and looked at the trio in front of them. Matt felt himself getting lost in her eyes, so he looked down at the blankpages in front of him, and continued.

"… And uh… And then it says… I uh love you and… and when I close my eyes I see you. When I open my eyes, I _long_ to see you."

Tai looked at his best friend and couldn't believe his own ears. What was happening?

"Even when you're not near me, I feel you everywhere I go. Every second… Every minute… All the time."

He paused for a moment, before he spoke again.

"My eyes search only for you, Sora. Only you. Heh, Call it love, madness or just my heartbeat, it's the same thing for me…"

Sora looked at them both as her expression softened. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"A lot of people have loved before, but my love stands apart from all of them because they don't have you."

He took a deep breath as he felt himself getting all emotional with his confession to Sora.

"I can never forget you, Sora I don't _want_ to forget you. You are mine and I will always love you forever. I will love you till I die, and… Even after that!"

Their eyes locked with each other, but then he blinked a couple of times, as he came back to reality. He cleared his throat, closing the book.

"Uh… All what is written in this diary … _Tai_ has written all of it."

All the girls couldn't believe what they had just seen and heard. He turned his attention toward Tai and gave a sad smile. Tai however stood shocked by his friend's action and the sad at the same time because he had hurt Sora.

"How could he hurt you?"

Matt walked up to him and squeezed his shoulder. "And you have such a bad handwriting, you know that?" With that said, he chose to walk away from there to give them some time together. TK saw the look Matt carried, and knew from it that he had spoken the truth to Sora. It wasn't Tai's feelings, it was his own. Both Tai and Sora stood there, looking at each other. Guilt was written all over the brown-haired guy.

Matt stood outside Mimi's house, leaning against the wall. He took a deep breath and tried to relax but he just couldn't. He had just spoken all his feelings to Sora, but they weren't even meant to be his.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, so he quickly cleared his eyes, and turned around to see Tai, who gave him a sad smile to him.

"Matt… All this... I didn't…." He gave a slight smirk to Tai and spoke.

"If you had to write your feelings down, you would have written the same thing, right? So I said what was in your heart… What's the big deal, anyway?"

Before Tai could reply him, Matt reached out for his cellphone to make it look like he needed to call someone. "I need to make a call, I… I talk to you later, 'kay?"

He hesitated a bit but chose to walk back inside, leaving Matt to stand there all in pure silence. He took a small glance back to see if he got inside, but to his surprise he saw TK walking up to him.

"You okay?"

He tried to hide his sorrow and pain from him and chose to relay on his usual cool voice.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"I know they were your feelings, Matt. Are you sure that you're going to be okay?"

He nodded and put his arm over his younger brother's shoulder. "I will be fine. I have to"

* * *

><p>Sora stood near the window in Mimi's room. The girls were with her as they all wanted to make sure that she was okay. They had been talking for more than 2 hours now, but the girls did not want to give up the matter so easily.<p>

"Look, Sora! Many men are too weak to express how they really feel! They take years to finally know their real feelings. But Tai… Tai is not a weak guy!"

Kari placed a warm hand on her shoulder. "Yes, Sora. Mimi's right. He knows about his feelings toward you, he loves you a lot."

Sora gave a short, sarcastic laugh. "So, you're saying that every other man is weak but Tai."

She turned her attention toward her friends.

"Taking someone else's help to get your love, isn't that a sign of weakness?"

"But love you, isn't wrong Sora!"

Mimi placed a hand on hers and said. "He knew you loved someone else, not to forget his best friend, Matt, Sora! And yet he's willing to accept you, and that's love."

Sora stood there and glanced outside the window and up in the sky, hoping to find an answer for her problems. "_God, this is so messed up._"

* * *

><p>TBC.<p>

Alright! Here you go! Remember to review and tell me what you guys think of this chapter! ^_^

Did you guys like the drama between the three friends? Do tell me. :)


	12. Chapter 12

Hey Folks! ^_^ How are you all?

First of all I want to give a huge thank you to Sofi aka: justamusician21. Thank you so much for your kind words! :) It really means a lot to me, especially when this is my first digi-fanfic. Once again, thank you very much! ^_^

Also a huge thank you to, StarShinobi, for mentioning and recommending my Fanfic in her story: "_I Loved You First_". Thank so much. ^_^ Oh I can highly recomend the story! :)

And of course, thanks to all those who reviewed the 11th chapter. ^_^

Anyway, I hope you guys will like this chapter. And yes, do remember to review.

Oh I just wanted to inform that the story is coming to an end very soon. I've only have couple of chapters left. Just wanted to tell you guys. :) Anyway, hope you guys enjoy! ^_^

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 12<strong>_

Sora didn't call or meet up with either Tai or Matt after the big incident between them. She was sitting in her room one day, debating whether she should call Tai or not. After a couple of hours she finally picked up the phone and dialed Tai's number. She heard that someone picked the phone up from the other end.

"Hello, Tai?"

"_Sora? Hi!_"

Tai on the other hand, had thought she would never speak to him ever again, but he was glad that she had called.

"Uhm… Where are you? Are you at home or?"

"_Yeah, I'm at home_".

"Tai, I want to meet you, to discuss some things."

"_Oh, yeah sure, what time do you want to meet?_"

"Is 6 p.m. okay with you?"

"_Yeah that's fine._"

"Okay, I'll see you later, Tai."

"_Yeah, cool, bye Sora._"

Tai got off the phone and wondered what she wanted to talk about, but he didn't give it a much more thought as he was just relieved that she _did_ want to talk to him after what he had done to her. This time he wanted to show her how he really felt, _without_ taking anyone's help. He wanted to show her how much he really loved her. He glanced down at his watch on his wrist and saw that it was 4:30 p.m.

* * *

><p>Somewhere else Matt had driven toward Mimi's place to see Izzy, since he was getting bored at his "girlfriend's" house. He parked the car outside her house, and knocked on her door where he found his red-haired friend, Izzy opening the door.<p>

"Hey, Izzy, what's up?"

"Ah thank god you're here! I was getting bored out of my mind; Mimi's here and is driving me crazy with her cake talk." Matt chuckled as he came inside and walked toward the kitchen. He saw to his surprise, that Mimi was wearing an apron with her hair tied up. She was bending over to open the oven, where Matt stood watching her from behind with a smirk.

"WOW! Not a sight you see every day."

She turned around to see him standing there and slapped him on his arm. "Flirt!"

"You know it! Hmm, it smells good! What's 'cha 'ya making?" Before she could answer him, Izzy interrupted her by saying.

"She's making vanilla cupcakes, blueberry muffins and one chocolate cake." He then got close to Matt as he whispered into his ear.

"That's what I've been hearing about all day long."

Mimi stood watching both of them and crossed her arms in front her chest as she said.

"Hey, now, be nice! Or you won't get any!"

They talked a bit more and eventually decided to call everyone else as well. Soon enough they were all at Mimi's place. Well, except Tai and Sora. As Mimi finished baking, she placed the tray of cakes in the living room, with some soda's and hot chocolate on the table.

Davis stood beside the table and was busy eating his second cupcake and noticed someone was missing from the group.

"Yo, guys, where is Tai and Sora?" He asked as he scratched his head in confusion. The young brown-haired girl smiled at his behavior and explained.

"Sora finally called Tai to meet him, so they are going to meet later in the evening. Sora is coming by later though, since she wants help getting ready."

"Oh…"

"I just hope that they both figure something out, after all, this has been going on for some time now."

"Yeah, I hope so too, I guess we just have to wait to see what's happens." Kari nodded at her purple-haired friend.

Yolie who sat beside Ken on the couch asked Mimi what time Sora would be here, as she had convinced her that she would get ready at Mimi's place for her meeting with Tai.

"Uh… Around six p.m. what time is it now?"

"Its 5:45 p.m., she's probably on her way."

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door, and opened the door to find Sora standing there with a bag in her hand. The girls quickly led her upstairs without the boys noticing her presence. They were outside in the garden, chatting with each other.

30 minutes later, she was wearing a red dress, which was just above her knees. She wore her hair up, where couple of strands of hair was falling loosely down her beautiful face. The girls followed her down stairs.

However she was caught by Matt when she was walking downstairs. He stood speechless in his position. He couldn't take her eyes of off her the whole time, because she was looking more than just beautiful.

"_Wow, she looks absolutely stunning... Just like an angel_".

TK came and stood beside his brother and couldn't help to praise her beauty.

"Wow, Sora. You look beautiful."

She glanced at TK and smiled in his direction. She then looked around at her friends.

"I should get going, guys." She gave a small smile toward the girls and walked to the door, but before she could get there, Matt called after her.

"Sora?"

She turned around and to her surprise she looked into his deep blue eyes. This was the very first time she had looked at him in the eyes after the incident or from his confession so to speak.

He slightly cleared his throat. "Your hair…"

She got puzzled and touched it as if there was something wrong with it.

"What?"

He allowed himself to get close to her, and gently he took her clip out of her hair. She lowered her gaze as she could feel his hot breathe on her neck, making her shiver slightly. He took it out which made her hair fell loosely around her shoulders.

He stood in front of her and smiled. "It looks better like this". She returned the smile and turned around and walked out from the door where she should meet with Tai.

They both arrived at the restaurant where Tai had booked a table for the two of them. They greeted each other, Sora casually and Tai almost stuttering when he saw how pretty she appeared. Soon enough they sat down, and ordered what they wanted to eat. After the dinner he took her to the beach so they could talk in private. He parked the car and they both got out and walked down toward the beautiful white beach. Sora glanced around and thought about the reason she wanted to meet him and deciding to break the silence between them.

"Tai all this..."

"Just, shh. Let me speak first." He paused and continued again.

"Sora, I know I've been acting like a jerk lately. We have been through too much to let this friendship get ruined by it. And I'm truly sorry for hurting you. I really am. And… And I know that you don't have love to give me today… But I'm sure someday you will have… I'm sure.. And I will wait for that day… But for today, please, have faith in my love, because I know it's enough for both of us!" He still kept his gaze on her throughout his speech.

Sora on the other hand, stood looking into his eyes and saw the depth and love in them. She closed her eyes and a tear rolled down her cheek ever so gently. He lightly brushed them away with his thumb as he said the three words.

"I love you more than you'll ever know!"

She gave him a sad smile and couldn't believe that she would find love again.

"I love you too!"

With that he closed the gap between them with a kiss. They stood there for a couple of minutes, relaxing and finally relieved from the huge tension that had been built between them.

* * *

><p>At Mimi's place everyone were sitting and chatting casually with each other. Some of them were playing card games, watching TV, and some just eating cake in the kitchen. Matt was busy talking with Ken, when he felt his phone ringing. He reached out for it and picked up. He listened to what the person had to say in the opposite line with a serious he stood up and listened more intensely and nodded. The others turned their attention to him and got curious. After a couple of minutes he hung up and turned to watch the others and said with a smile.<p>

"She said yes. Sora and Tai are officially together!"

With that said, the girls started to scream as they heard the news. They were all happy for their two friends and the fact that they finally got together. TK gave Kari a hug to express how happy he was for them, but couldn't help but look at his brother who carried a sad expression.

Matt turned to watch them all and said.

"Come on, I need some love too!"

"Flirt! You got all the girls rooming around you all the time!"

With that said they all went up to him and gave him a big group hug. He stood there with a small smile on his face and remembered how he had behaved to Sora lately. He wished that he had never gotten ill and could do whatever he wanted to, and more importantly have a chance with her, but never the less he was happy for his best friend and what he had been able to achieve. A lonely tear rolled down his cheek, and the only one who noticed was TK. They both caught each other's attention as they both gave a sad smile to each other.

* * *

><p>Alright! :) What to you guys think of this chapter? Do tell me.. ^_^<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys! Long time no see, huh? So sorry for not updating sooner, but I'm here now with a new chapter! ^^ Oh and thank you so much for the reviews.. ^_^ It really warms the heart!

And you know the drill - remember to review and tell me your thought on the chapter. ^^

Anyway, enjoy folks! ^_^

* * *

><p><em>Life is unfaithful, one day it will leave you – Death is a lover, it will take you with it.<br>The one who will teach the world how to live after dying – Will be called the king of destiny.  
>I accept that this world holds sorrow – On every step there is a new chain of tears.<br>But the one who sings songs when days of happiness come  
>Will be called the king of destiny.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 13<strong>_

A couple of day went by, and Tai and the others were busy with preparing the big anniversary for Tai and Kari's parents. Tai's father had managed to rent a big hall, decorated with beautiful tables, stages etc. Matt on the other hand, was busy teaching the girls how to sing, as they all convinced him that they had to sing at the reception. The moment he had heard the three girls sing he hadn't believed what he was hearing. They were sounding like group of cats screaming.

He reached for his ears. "Girls? … Girls!"

They all stopped and looked at him.

"Let's start from the beginning?" The girls smiled and nodded as if everything was under control.

He led his head fall down into the palms of his hands. "_This is never going to end._" he thought to himself.

But, regardless, the big day finally arrived, where the actual reception, was being held. Tai's parents had invited everyone they knew including their children's friends parents. When everyone was there, they began serving the food at the tables, and soon after that there were cold drinks, served on the buffet table.

Later on the evening everyone had tried to convince Matt to sing a couple of songs, and eventually, after a lot of convincing, he had finally agreed to sing a couple of songs. The music began to play in the background, and everyone's attention turned to Matt who took the mic and began to sing. He quickly managed to lead everyone on the dance floor where everyone began to dance with each other and enjoying themselves. Throughout the evening he couldn't help but take small glances at his best friend and Sora. They seemed happy and enjoying each other's company and he was genuinely happy for them both.

Matt's dad watched his son dancing with his friends; he smiled at the sight, but noticed that he had been on the dance floor for quite some time now. It wasn't good for him to move too much. The doctors had told him. But here he was spending all his energy with his friends. He was about to stop him, but decided not to, since he looked more happy than he had in a long time.

Soon enough everyone went home and they all thanked for being invited. Matt's dad drove them home and managed to help his son inside his room, and tucked him in bed, as he was too tired to do anything.

Later that night, Matt's father heard some noises coming from his son's room and went to go check on him; just to be sure that everything was as it should be. He got out of the bed and walked toward his room, and gently opened the door. He gasped as he saw Matt sitting beside his bed, dripping with sweat, and clenching on the bed sheets, as he was having difficulties from breathing normally. The elder Ishida rushed to his son.

"My god, Matt!"

Malcolm rushed to his son's side, and helped him getting up so they could get him to the hospital. They reached it within 15 minutes, breaking several speed limits on the way, and the doctors rapidly got Matt on a stretcher and walked him inside the emergency room. His father followed him closely by his side, as he didn't want to lose him from his sight. He was too worried about him. However a female doctor stopped him from going further inside the emergency room.

"Sir, you can't go any further".

"But my son is…"

"Sir, you need to wait outside. We will take care of your son."

They put an oxygen mask on his son, to help him breathe properly. Matt felt himself getting dizzier, and everything started to slowly blur, and in the end everything went blank and the only thing he could hear was different equipment's getting attached to him and the beeping sounds in the background.

* * *

><p>The following morning the doctor had done several tests overnight and had found out the reason for his blackout. Matt's father finally got to visit his son. He had spent the night at the hospital because he couldn't make himself leave Matt alone.<p>

A middle-aged doctor walked inside Matt's room and found his patient in a sitting position in the bed. The visitor stood beside the window. He greeted them both and began to talk to them about the tests they had done earlier. He stood with his medical report in his hands and glanced down at it and began to speak.

"Mr. Ishida, you do realize that another episode could result in…"

"Yeah, I realize that."

Malcolm looked at his son while saying. "We should properly call Kate!"

"Dad, really. I'm fine, there's no need to call her, and besides it's her anniversary today. I don't want to ruin the day for her." Before Malcolm could reply his son, the doctor informed them that he had already called her.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile somewhere in a shopping center:<em>

Kate stood outside a jewelry shop, when she suddenly heard a beeping sound coming from her purse. She was about to reach out for the beeper, but her fiancé, Jack, stopped her from doing so. He came and stood in front of her with his hands on her shoulders.

"No calls, and no mobiles today! You promised."

"But it could be an emergency or about Matt."

"Kate, you're not the only doctor there!"

"But Jack…"

"Kate, we don't get the chance to spend that much time together, and when we finally do, it's always like this. What's the point in coming here then?"

She smiled at him and twisted her hand into his larger one.

"Okay. You win. I'm all yours today."

He laughed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and walked inside the jewelry shop.

As they walked inside the store, they walked past Tai and Sora, who was busy trying a necklace that Tai wanted to buy for her. She however hesitated, as she didn't want him to spend that much money on her.

She stood in front of him with a small diamond necklace around her neck. "No Tai, it's too expensive."

"Come on Sora. It's nice. It looks good on you!"

"I don't know…"

He turned her around and lightly leaded her to the mirror.

"Come on, Sora, its beautiful. Go and see for yourself."

She walked toward the big mirror, when she noticed the familiar face standing there as well. She saw Kate, who she had seen at the Café with Matt the other day. She was busy trying some earrings on, and as she did, she started to walk away when Sora decided to speak.

"Hi… Uhm, Kate right?"

She turned around to face her with a questioning look on her face.

"Yeah," she said and gave her a warm smile.

"I'm Sora."

* * *

><p>Ta-Da-Da-Dum.<p>

Uh-uh.. What will happen now? Is it a small greeting between Sora and Kate? Or something else? What do you guys think will happen? Do share your thought folks! :)


	14. Chapter 14

Hey Everyone! ^^ Once again I'm so very sorry for not posting sooner, but I've been busy with some stuff. I hope you can forgive me, though. ^^  
>Wow! 50 reviews! I am more than happy to see that! Thank you so much! Let's see if the number can get higher? Hmm..<p>

Like I said before, this is the second last chapter of the story. The next one will be the very last one! Now, I know it's sad but the story has to come to an end unfortunately.

Oh I wanted to ask if someone accepts requests from others. I really want someone to make a fanfic on a song, which I really like. If anyone interested in details or would like to write one then PM me! – Thank you very much!

Hope you all like this chapter and remember to review. :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 14<strong>_

_"Hi… Uhm, Kate right?"_

_She turned around to face her with a questioning look on her face._

_"Yeah," she said and gave her a warm smile._

_"I'm Sora."_

"...Sora?"

"Uhm… Matt's friend."

Suddenly it clicked in her head "_The Sora_", Matt had talked about her _so_ much. She couldn't help but express her happiness for meeting her for the first time.

"Oh yes, Sora! It's really nice to finally meet you. Matt's talks a lot about you"

She slightly blushed at her comment and said. "I hope they're nice things, of course."

They both smiled to each other, and didn't notice Tai who appeared behind them and stood beside Sora, giving a questioning look. Sora was the first who noticed him, and hurried to clear her throat.

"Tai this is Kate… Matt's…" She still couldn't make herself finish the sentence even though she was definitely over him. Or so she thought.

Tai smiled at the brunette and reached out a hand.

"Oh, right, hi, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Sora looked around the store as if she was searching for someone.

"So uhm.. Is Matt here too?"

She smiled and a puzzled expression. "Why would Matt be here?" She then called after her fiancé.

"Jack. Jack?" She found her fiancé and he greeted the two who stood beside her.

"Jack, this is Matt's friends. Tai and Sora."

They smiled politely to each other. She then linked her arm around his shoulder and smiled as she said.

"And this is Jack. My fiancé."

This made both Tai and Sora look at each other and give a questioning look.

Sora, however couldn't help but ask what was going on. "Fiancé? Are… are you dating another guy?"

Jack looked at Kate and joked. "Another guy, Kate? Hmm, how come I don't know of this."

She slapped him playfully on his chest. "Shut up. One is enough."

Jake laughed and looked at Tai and Sora who still carried the confused look on their faces. Jack drove his attention toward them as he spoke in a gentle voice.

"It quite nice to finally meet you two, I met Matt a couple of months ago. He's such a great guy. Cares a lot about you guys… And today he…"

He looked at the ground, and Kate nervously glanced at both Tai and Sora. She remembered that Matt hadn't told his friends about his condition, so decided to drop the matter.

"Uh Jack…"

"And today when I see him, Really Kate. When I see Matt I can't believe that he doesn't have much time left."

The news set them both off balance. They both looked shocked and stood still for some time as they couldn't believe what they just had heard.

"But it's really nice to know that you guys are with him… for his last days."

They both needed time to comprehend the information. Sora suddenly backed away as tears slowly started to form in the corners of her eyes. She couldn't believe what she just had heard. Her friend, the one guy she once developed feelings for, was _dying_. She just couldn't believe it, no, she _refused_ to believe it.

Suddenly flashbacks of different situations crept into her mind.

_"__Matt doesn't have much time left"._

_"__Matt doesn't have much time left"._

_"__Listen, Live, Laugh, Smile. Who knows tomorrow might never come!"_

_"__Kate is my girlfriend."_

_"__I love you, I love you very very much, Sora! I will love you forever. I will love you till the day I die… and even after that."_

Tai stood there and couldn't adjust the news. His mind refused to believe it, and most of all, he was too shocked to realize that how his best friend had kept this a secret to him and the others.

"_Tai, you have to know how much our friendship has always meant to me. And I swear nothing will ever come between us again."_

_"__I really love you, man!"_

_"__Yeah dad! I did take my medicine... Yes, why would I lie? Look I'll call you later. Bye!"_

"_I'll catch you later, Batman"_

_"__What's that?" – "Its two fingers what else?"_

Sora covered her mouth with her hands, and allowed herself to cry. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Tai standing there with a sad and serious expression on. She tried to say something, but Tai hushed her, as he already knew what she was going to say. She needed to be alone and more importantly she needed to see Matt. He gave her a look that she should go. She didn't hesitate and left. She heading outside, and walked wherever her feet would take her.

Kate dialed Matt's number to tell him what had happened. He was still in the hospital when she called. Matt on the other hand, closed him eyes when she informed him what had happened. He wished that the news wasn't true, and the fact that he should had been more careful about hiding his illness. He hung up without saying goodbye and stood up from the bed, since it appeared that he needed to take care of the matter. He wasn't ready to give up just yet, even though he was losing this battle against his own life. He quickly changed from the ugly hospital attire to his own clothes and saw his dad walk in that very moment.

"Matt, what are…?"

"Dad, I need to go, just for a little while," he said in a serious tone as he took the needle out from his arm and got out of the hospital to find his two best friends.

"You're in no condition to go anywhere, Matt"

"Dad try to understand, I _need_ to go. There's something I need to take care of"

"But the doctor said…"

"I can't waste time, dad! Not anymore" with that he walked right passed his father and out of the room.

Matt got out from the hospital and he immediately tried to get a taxi, but of course there were none available. He sighed, cursing his luck and finally decided to run toward Tai's place. He just couldn't stand and waste time.

Meanwhile the brown-haired guy was walking through the city, thinking about Matt's condition and the fact that he hadn't told him the truth. He realized that he had been setting him up with Sora all along, so she wouldn't be alone when he would be gone. His best friend had lied to him about loving her.

_"__Sora hasn't fallen in love with me; she just thinks that she has."_

_"__You __won't do anything. You'll just do exactly as I tell you to do. I got a plan. So just give me six days, and Sora is yours."_

_"… __And uh... And then it says… I love you and… and when I close my eyes I see you. When I open my eyes, I long to see you."_

_"__If you had to write your feelings down, you would have written the same thing, right? So, __I said what was in your heart… What's the big deal, anyway?"_

Sora was still walking through the streets, and realized that she had walked to the familiar park that she had walked in with Matt. She couldn't take the pressure anymore. She cried as much as her eyes allowed her to. While walking she realized that Matt loved her, but couldn't make himself to tell her, as he was dying. He was hiding his illness to protect her, and decided to take the pain all by himself. The pain for not being with the person you love.

_"__I love you, I love you very very much, Sora!"_

'_Oh god, Matt why did you have to hide it?_' she silently thought to herself.

However, at the same time Matt was still running through the busy streets. But the blond had to stop as he needed air. He was close to literally killing himself as he almost couldn't breathe anymore, but he couldn't allow himself to stop, so he took off again and finally sighed when he closed in on Tai's home.

Matt reached his house, breathless, and knocked on the door. He found Tai opening it and when he saw who it was he immediately walked inside the living room, where he stood with his back facing Matt. The blonde-haired friend followed him inside panting heavily as he needed air to breathe. Tai turned around to face him and expressed his anger.

"You lied to me, Matt! You love Sora…. You lied!"

Matt tried to steady his breathing as he shook his head and said. "I don't… Love Sora."

"Don't do that… Okay? Enough!"

His eyes caught Matt, crossing his two fingers over each other, and Tai closed his eyes in frustration.

"Doing that doesn't change the truth, Matt… Sora _loves_ you, and you love Sora. How the hell did I become a part of this story?"

"Stories are made with two hearts, Tai! And in a few months my heart won't exist in it… I will just be a memory, but you are still reality."

Tai was getting frustrated by their conversation, and raised his voice. "I can face the reality Matt, but I don't have the strength to fight a memory!"

Matt couldn't understand what he was saying. "Don't have the strength? This is coming from a man whose crest is courage? How can you say that? Don't you love her like you said you did? Or was it just empty words you threw at her?"

"Hey, you know nothing. Sora is my life, she's everything..!"

"And will you let go of her so easily?" Tai knew that he was right and looked at him with an intense gaze. However, Matt chose to take the first step toward his best friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You just need some time, and that's what I don't have… I don't have…" he silently cursed himself.

"Sora belongs to you and you can't leave her."

With that he turned around, leaving Tai standing there with a thoughtful expression. Matt walked toward the door, and before he could walk out, Tai stopped him.

"What would you do if you were in my place?"

This made him stop in his tracks, and turned around to face him, controlling his emotions at the same time.

"I wish.. I wish I was in your place… I really do, Tai." With that he walked out to find Sora, leaving Tai in tears, as he heard his friend's answer.

Matt began to run toward the park, as he had a feeling that she would be there. He stopped as he saw the redheaded beauty sitting on a bench at the park. Sora sadly looked around her surroundings as she brushed some tears away from her cheeks. That's when she caught Matt standing there, with tears slowly forming in his eyes. Their eyes locked with each other for a moment. She stood up and walked toward him, she carried a softened expression on her face.

They were now standing in front of each other and Matt lightly brushed some hair away from her face, and gently placed his hand on her cheek. She closed her eyes as his electrical touch was sending shivers through her body. She then opened her eyes, and looked into his deep blue ones, and slowly placed a hand on his chest, where his heart was.

"You love me so much that you want to leave someone behind to love me even after… Y… You're gone?"

She sobbed as she tried to continue. "... Even if it's someone else?"

She looked him in eyes and gently shook him. "Why did you hide it from me? Why did you hurt me? Why Matt? Tell me? What right did you have to protect me?" she still continued to shake him, but her cries slowly went to small whispers and said in a gentle voice.

"Why do you love me so much?"

Matt steadied her by placing a hand on the side of her face, with tears threatening to fall.

"I don't love you. I don't love you." This sounded more as if he wanted to convince himself rather than her. He needed to do this, in order to make himself strong, but she knew that he was lying, she could tell by looking into his eyes.

"I don't love you, Sora."

She was too weak to handle all the pressure so she simply buried her face in his chest and cried, holding him as close as possible. He then wrapped his strong arms around her, tears slowly falling, and kept on repeating the words. "I don't love you, I don't love you, I don't love anyone.. I..."

They stood in the middle of the park, embracing each other. Minutes, hours went by as they only needed each other and their support. From now on she would never forget this day. Never.

* * *

><p><em>Look at your dear ones today to your heart's content, <em>_you won't find them with you ever again. __ May you find all the happiness.__May all the desires of your heart be fulfilled._

Days went by, and the only people who knew about Matt's condition were: his father, his brother TK, Tai and Sora. He didn't want the other to know yet. He did not want to ruin the celebration, which Mimi had thrown for them.

Both Sora and Tai protested a lot, but they couldn't win the battle against their pink haired friend. They were celebrating it in her house with food, drinks and music. Everybody had come. Davis, Ken and Izzy were sitting on the sofa and chatting about something, while the others were in the kitchen, and some were dancing to the music.

Sora stood near the kitchen and was talking to Yolie when she suddenly caught Matt dancing with Mimi. Matt looked in her direction and in that moment, their eyes locked with each other. She gave him a warm smile, and pointed to her eyes, saying, "What happened to the tears of his?" He smirked back and pointed to his smile, saying that he managed to smile it through. His attention went back to Mimi and they both talked a bit. Sora quickly brushed a tear away from her cheek and continued talking with Yolie.

_You are there hiding the sorrow.__I'm here bowing my head.__You are quiet, I'm also quiet,__who will understand whom? Now__that there is so much distance__Meeting again, might not be possible._

Sometime later, she found her chance to sit beside Matt. They both looked at each other, but said nothing at first. Right now there was no need for words. She gave him a sad smile and gently placed her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her. Just for a little time, he would allow himself to spend with her.

Several hours had passed at the party when he saw Tai staring at them. Not with an angry or jealous look though, but with a sad and hurt expression, because he was losing his best friend, his companion who taught him to relax a bit in life, take one thing at a time, who managed to put some sense into him. How was he going to thank him for that? Who would he turn to when he needed some help in life? Who would he turn to for advice? Who would he get into fights with? Who would he have friendly talks with? Who would he…

Tai snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Matt signing him to come over and made him sit on the spot where he had been sitting with Sora.

_It is true that the heart is in __grief, __but I have always wondered,__Why is the heart in sorrow, why are the eyes moist__whatever was supposed to happen has already happened,__let go of that topic,__the sign for which may not stay tomorrow,__Live every moment here to your heart's content__For tomorrow might never come._

With one last look at them, Matt walked toward the bathroom, but felt something electrical go through his body. He stood a second clinging to his chest, as he had trouble with breathing. He tried to open his eyes, but everything started to blur in front of him. Different thoughts were running through his mind like a typical movie scene.

_'His parents' __divorce - looking out for his 4-year-old brother - going to the digital world - defeating Malomayotismon - singing at his concerts - hanging __out with his friends - spending time with Sora'._

'_Sora… Sora...'_

He managed to call out a name, which nobody heard before he collapsed on the floor with one word coming through his mouth. "Sora"

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

So, what did you think of the chapter? Good-Bad... Or Sad? Do remember to review. :)


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys!

Once again, thank you so much for reviewing. :) Wow, the number of reviews are really getting higher.. Huge thanks to you all. :)

Like you all know, this is the last chapter of the story, and I therefore hope that you like it. :) Do tell me what you think of the chapter/story overall. ^^ . Oh and the song I used in the chapter is called: "_The Times of Our lives_" by Tyrone Wells. You guys should really listen to it, while reading - It gives a nice feeling to it. :)

Anyway, enjoy the very last chapter of _Tomorrow Might Never Come._ ^^

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 15<em>**

_This is where the chapter ends  
>And new one now begins<br>Time has come for letting go  
>The hardest part is when you know<em>

_All of these years  
>When we were here<br>Are ending  
>But I'll always remember<em>

_We have had the time of our lives  
>And now the page is turned<br>The stories we will write  
>We have had the time of our lives<br>And I will not forget  
>the faces left behind<br>It's hard to walk away  
>from the best of days<br>But if it has to end, I'm glad you have been my friend  
>In the time of our lives<em>

Matt slowly opened his eyes, hearing the faint beeping sound. He immediately recognized the plain white room, and figured that he must be at the hospital. He glanced at his dad who was sitting on a chair beside his bed. His father saw that his son was awake, and couldn't help but embrace him and feel relieved.

"Oh, thank god," when his father calmed down he chose to look at him. "Everyone came to see you son!"

He glanced around the room, and saw everyone standing with sad and worried looks on their faces. TK was standing with Kari, who was having trouble controlling her cries. Even he had tears streaming down his face. He couldn't believe he was seeing his older brother lying on the hospital bed, dying right in front of him. Davis, Ken and Yolie were sitting on a bench, looking at the older blonde.

Sora was looking at the ground with tears trailing down her face. His throat suddenly felt dry. He wanted to wipe those tears away and tell her that everything would be okay, but he knew it wouldn't. He lay there and would soon be breathing his last breath. And worst of all, there was nothing he could do to prevent this.

_Where the water meets the land  
>There is shifting in the sand<br>Like the tight that ebbs and flows  
>Memories will come and go<em>

_All of these years  
>When we were here<br>Are ending  
>But I'll always remember<em>

_We have had the time of our lives  
>And now the page is turned<br>The stories we will write  
>We have had the time of our lives<br>And I will not forget the faces left behind  
>It's hard to walk away from the best of days<br>But if it has to end, I'm glad you have been my friend  
>In the time of our lives<em>

A lonely tear escaped from his eye and rolled down on his side of his face, as he glanced at his friends, but he hurried to wipe it away, not wanting the last image of him to be weak and sad. His best friend, Tai stood beside Sora where he placed his hand on her shoulder, making sure that he was here for her.

Mimi was standing with Izzy, holding a hand up to her mouth. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She had been in the dark until now, and didn't know how to react. He looked at her with a smile and made her come forward. He made her sit beside him.

"Hey, don't cry, Meems. You know how much I hate tears."

She looked up and said in a soft voice. "I… I'm going to miss you, Ishida."

She leaned down where she gently placed a kiss on his cheek. He gave her a sad smile, before Izzy came forward and pulled her back into his embrace, where she sobbed quietly.

Matt's father watched all this and spoke while glancing around the room. "We should leave Matt to rest." Everybody said their last words to Matt, while tears fell quietly down their cheeks. Only two people didn't leave the room. Tai and Sora.

Sora stepped forward and sat on the edge of his bed, and he brushed her tears away, like he had done with Mimi. She slowly leaned forward as he did that. She gripped his hand, as to make sure that he knew she was here. He closed his eyes as she leaned down and lightly kissed his eyes. She then lightly leaned forward to his ear and gently whispered. "You're not only in my heart, Matt but you are in my soul and always will be.."

He slowly opened them and saw that she had tears running down her cheeks. He then raised his hand to her cheek and brushed fallen tears away with his thumb as he did so, their eyes met. He then realized that she couldn't take the pressure anymore and ran out of the room, where she once again cried. The others were watching her closely and walked toward her to console her.

_We say goodbye, we hold on tight  
>To these memories that never die<br>We say goodbye, we hold on tight  
>To these memories that never die<em>

Tai saw his girlfriend running out of the room, and decided not to run after her, as she needed time to adjust the whole situation. He came and sat beside the bed and looked nervously at his best friend.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fantastic." The blonde joked, and they both laughed a little. But after some time Tai glanced at him and realized what was really happening to him. He brushed a tear away from his eye. This time they stared at each other and turned serious again.

"Tai... I... I want you to know that Sora is yours now… Y... You need to take care of her and TK as well. Promise me that you'll look after them! And… You'll love her with all your heart. Give her the love she deserves…. Give her the love from _both_ of us. Promise me, Tai that you'll do it."

Tai shook his head and looked down at the white sheets in front of him.

"Promise me?"

He looked back up and met his eyes, with a tear rolling down. "I promise."

Matt closed his eyes, and let out the breath he was holding. Tai however raised his two fingers that were crossed over each other, just like Matt had done a couple of times before. He opened his eyes again, and saw this, and rolled his eyes. Tai grinned.

"Dumb ass" he replied. Tai sat there and made his fingers back to normal, and instead spread them out to a peace sign.

"I promise you." He said, now in a serious voice and showing that he meant what he said this time.

He managed to give him a smile and said: "Thanks man." His hand came up in front of him and reached out for his last handshake with him. Tai smiled and put his hand into his best friends. He closed his eyes and said.

"Wake me up before you go."

Tai sat there with tears in his eyes, as he heard the beeping sound becoming slower and then go off and he realized that his friend had just died on him. He had silently slept into his death. Everyone else stood watching the scene in front of them.

Matt Ishida, the son, the brother, the bearer of crest, Friendship, the famous rock star, and lead singer of The Wolves, died at the age of 20 at the time of 6:24 p.m. with his family and friends by his side. He was leaving behind his brother, his friends and more importantly – _his love_.

_We have had the time of our lives  
>And now the page is turned<br>The stories we will write  
>We have had the time of our lives<br>And I will not forget the faces left behind  
>It's hard to walk away from the best of days<br>But if it has to end, I'm glad you have been my friend  
>In the time of our lives<em>

_I'm glad you have been my friend  
>In the time of our lives<em>

The End.

* * *

><p>Alright! This is the end for this story! Thank you sooo much for being supportive and reviewing my story! You guys have taken it with arms wide open and I thank you all for that. You truly are great! ^^<p>

A huge thank you to: /Felixes. /Chandniwrc. /KoumiLoccness. /MusicMixerGURL. /fantasyguardian. /LouBlue. 3. /justamusician21 (aka Sofi). /Miamau Kakashi. /Azurerin. /StarShinobi. /JyouraSorato. /Neon765. /Sweet Cari and others who reviewed and read the story - Once again thank you so much!

Oh, I want to share something with you all. I'm already writing two stories on Sorato! It's going to take a while finishing them but I just wanted to let you know that I'm writing one. See, now you have something to look forward to... (Hopefully soon!..) ^_^


End file.
